


Sasnar drabble collection

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, drabbles moved from/posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm putting all my drabbles on here as well, and not just on tumblr, so it's easier to find and read. Some are related to pictures but oh well. Rating will vary, just as there might be a specific top/bottom due to requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't make it into a big deal

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was a request from mrandmrseverlark on tumblr. NaruSasu and the sentence "Don't make it into a big deal".

“Seriously? I mean, you, for real?”

“Yes I already told you.”

“I know but, wow! Is this even for real?”

“Don’t make it into a big deal.”

“But this _is_ a big deal! I can’t believe Uchiha Sasuke _likes_ me!”

Sasuke let out a frustrated noise, scowling at his best friend. All Naruto could do was grin back, still a little shocked.

“I need to tell everyone,” Naruto then said, fishing for his phone but forced to stop when Sasuke gripped his wrist.

“I said _don’t._ ”

“But Sasukeee,” Naruto whined, pouting at him.

The pout only lasted a few seconds though, before a shit-eating grin replaced it and Naruto pulled Sasuke close by his shirt.

“So does that mean I can kiss you now?” he murmured, foreheads lightly touching and grin widening when a faint pink dusted Sasuke’s cheeks. “Without being drunk, I mean.”

Sasuke let out another noise and rolled his eyes, tensing up for a moment when Naruto touched their lips together. He’d blurted his feelings out in the middle of an argument, and he still wasn’t sure how they’d gone from that to kissing. He wasn’t about to complain though, because Naruto was kissing him and it was finally for real, and he didn’t even care that Naruto tasted like the fastfood he’d  eaten just before.

When they separated, both boys were in a daze, but Naruto snapped out of it first.

“I’m gonna call my mom,” he said.

“I fucking told you not to-“

Naruto silenced him with another peck, sticking his tongue out afterwards.

“But I promised she’d be the first to know when I got a boyfriend. Well technically she said girlfriend but what’s the difference, right?”

As Naruto pulled him close again, all but restraining him against his body, Sasuke sighed and leaned his cheek against Naruto’s shoulder.

“I hate you,” he grumbled, and couldn’t be farther from the truth.

xxx

“Eeh? You really want to?”

“It’s just for convenience, I told you-“

“But Sasuke, this is really big! We’re like adults now and we’re even gonna live together and shit!”

Sasuke smacked a hand over the overly excited blond’s mouth.

“It’s not a big deal, so don’t make it one,” he said, eyes narrowed in warning.

“Bastard!” Naruto complained, removing his hand and pulling him into a hug, letting out a whine when Sasuke turned his head from the kiss he’d attempted. “How is it not a big deal to wake up next to you every morning?”

“Sappy idiot,” Sasuke hissed, trying to push Naruto away as his cheek and neck were assaulted with kisses. “Let go of me!”

“No way, we’re gonna celebrate this!”

Naruto walked them towards his bed, pushing Sasuke down and crawling after him.

“We’re supposed to meet the others in half an hour,” Sasuke tried, glaring death, but unfortunately Naruto was long since immune.

When Naruto licked up his neck, sucking on that spot that always made his mind go blank, Sasuke gave up and grabbed Naruto’s hair with one hand and his sweater with the other.

“Naruto…” he groaned, squirming when an eager hand found the button to his pants and made quick work of it.

“Oh come on, Sasuke, I know this is a big deal for you too.” Naruto smiled, leaning on one forearm and using that hand to comb through Sasuke’s dark bangs, eyes watching him with too much affection for Sasuke to really keep eye contact.

“You just want an excuse to have sex instead of going out in the rain,” he muttered, tilting his head back and pushing Naruto’s face into his neck.

“Well, you know me,” Naruto teased, placing open-mouthed kisses along the skin presented to him. “Any excuse is a good excuse when you’re looking this sexy.”

“Hn,” was all Sasuke answered, breaths shaky when Naruto’s weight landed on his chest and stomach, warmth enveloping him.

He already knew he was sexy, already knew Naruto thought he was sexy, and soon he’d be able to get Naruto all to himself so he could hear him say the things he already knew every day.

Naruto slid down his body, opening up the lowest buttons on his dress shirt and sucking happily on his stomach. Maybe, just this once, Sasuke could be okay with arriving late.

xxx

“What? What the hell! I can’t believe you just said that, so fucking casually!”

“Oh come on, it’s not a big deal. We’ve been talking about it before.”

“Yeah, but not like this!”

Naruto was pointing at him, eyes wide in disbelief, and Sasuke almost wished he hadn’t said anything. Almost. Maybe he had a thing for Naruto’s reactions when he acted casual about things like these.

“You just friggin’ asked me to marry you, how is that _not_ a big deal?! This is fucking huge, that’s what it is! And you just threw it at me like you were asking about new curtains or something!”

“We don’t even have curtains, moron.” So maybe Sasuke was just a teeny tiny bit smug about this one.

“Asshole! I was planning to ask you on our anniversary, and now you went and ruined it! It was gonna be so awesome, I swore I was gonna make you cry this time!”

Sasuke frowned.

“Why would you make me cry?”

“Because! Romance and shit! Haven’t you watched any movies?”

“That’s silly.”

Sasuke crossed his arms. This wasn’t going like he’d thought it would. Not that he’d been planning it, just voiced the thought when it happened upon him as he was reading the morning paper.

“It’s just a paper, anyway. And you should know me well enough by now that I don’t appreciate romance.”

Naruto grimaced at him and started pacing back and forth inside their small kitchen, waving his arms animatedly as he ranted.

“Dammit Sasuke! Everyone else have these really romantic stories to tell about their proposals, I just wanted to have something like that too. But _no_ , you’re a bastard and you just had to go and ruin all my plans!”

“Well I’m so sorry for being a bastard,” Sasuke gritted out between clenched teeth, feeling a little pissed off.

“You should be!” Naruto exclaimed, stopping to point a finger at him, blue eyes narrowed. “Your punishment is that I’ll cancel all the plans I made for our anniversary, and you’ll have to fix everything instead. _And,_ you better give me an ultra romantic proposal or there’s no way I’m marrying you.”

“What the fuck?”

Naruto walked up to him, placing his hands on the tabletop and staring down at him.

“Oh, and Sasuke?” he purred, voice dripping with honey, sending shivers of what might or might not be fear down Sasuke’s spine, “If you don’t, I’m going to tell your brother _exactly_ what we used his uniform for.”

Sasuke swallowed. Things weren’t looking good for him.

xxx

Sasuke was not a romantic person. Not that Naruto was, either, but of the two of them it was definitely Sasuke who cared the least. Sure, he got happy if Naruto did something nice, and he wasn’t a bastard all the time, but a romantic proposal… Let’s just say he watched the movies and didn’t like what he saw. He wasn’t going to do it while crying in the rain, not at an airport, and definitely not in the middle of a pirate fight. Plus, he was fairly sure that Naruto wouldn’t approve of doing it simply over dinner. No, Sasuke needed something special and three days before the day his fate would be sealed, internet managed to save him.

And so, he’d spent the past days in a frenzy, collecting photographs of the two of them, with help from Itachi who spent too much time smirking and giving him bad suggestions and too little time working.

But it was ready on time, and it was with his heart hammering against his ribs that Sasuke brought a suspicious Naruto to Ichiraku’s.

“I do love eating here, but really?”

Sasuke shrugged, taking a seat and motioning for Naruto to do the same.

“It wouldn’t work if we went somewhere fancier,” he said, glancing at Naruto but mostly trying not to feel embarrassed. “Besides, I… I like how happy you look when we eat here.”

Naruto’s eyes widened comically and his mouth fell open.

“You, y-y-you actually _like_ coming here?”

“I didn’t say I like it, I said I like the way you look, moron.”

Sasuke glared at him, knowing he was acting childish but he couldn’t help it. Defense mechanisms are strong.

“You know that by admitting that I’m gonna want to eat here every week?”

“You know that’s already what I have to live with?”

Naruto shrugged.

“Fair enough,” he said, leaning his elbows on the counter and giving Sasuke a contemplative look. “I’m really curious now.”

Sasuke thought over his options. The plan had been to eat first, but it might be better for his sanity to just get it over with. Coming to a decision he grabbed his bag and took out a package that he handed Naruto.

“What’s this? Kinda big for rings,” Naruto joked, rolling his eyes when all Sasuke did was thin his mouth into a line. “Alright, I’ll open it.”

Sasuke watched in tense silence as Naruto unwrapped the photo album, glancing at him before opening it on the first page. For such a quick work, Sasuke had to admit he felt a little proud over it. It started with pictures of them as kids, just simple pictures from joint vacations or school happenings, then pictures with friends or taken by friends. One of the pages around the middle had Naruto pausing, eyes scanning the familiar picture before reading the text written underneath in Sasuke’s neat handwriting.

“The picture I cherish the most…” he quoted quietly, and Sasuke tried not to ignore his face burning as he too looked at the first picture ever taken of them as an official couple.

They were both smiling, Naruto’s arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, cheeks pressed together. Embarrassingly enough he could still remember every detail of the day they came out to their friends, and how Sakura had insisted on taking the picture. He really did cherish it, though.

Naruto continued to flip through the pages, but now he had also taken a hold of Sasuke’s hand, intertwining their fingers. They sat in silence until Naruto reached the last page, where he paused again, the previous page half-turned as he lifted his eyes to Sasuke.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Was it romantic, then?”

A smile formed on Naruto’s face, and he squeezed Sasuke’s hand. On the last page were four corners in which you could place a picture, and underneath it Sasuke had written his second comment.

 _Just got engaged_.

“You’re an assuming bastard, but I always liked that about you.”

Naruto pecked Sasuke’s mouth, lingering for a while as he searched dark eyes. Apparently satisfied he leaned back in his chair, usual grin on his face.

“Hey, old man! Sasuke and I are getting married!”

“Congratulations, you’re still not getting your ramen for free.”

Naruto pouted, but then turned back to Sasuke and caught his lips again.

“Moron.”

“What, it was worth a try.” Naruto stared at him for a moment. “So, can I make a big deal out of it this time at least?”

Sasuke sighed through his nose, pursing his lips when Naruto kicked his leg impatiently.

“Fine,” he eventually said, and another shit-eating grin lit up Naruto’s face, as always the most annoyingly beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen.

“Awesome.”


	2. Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a vampire AU drabble I made inspired by a drawing that noranb made. It's lovely and you should check it out.

He was just taking a walk. Just a normal, regular walk, in the dark, past a graveyard, close to midnight...

Naruto pulled the sides of his jacket together over his chest, the wind rustling in the trees and his hair. It had rained a few hours prior, and his footsteps made nice, wet sounds on the ground. He tried his best not to look towards his right, outside the safe sphere of the streetlights and into the impenetrable darkness where he _knew_ there must be ghosts even though he’d never seen any.

He just knew, okay?

Sending a sour thought in the general direction of where he came from he cursed his friend for being too lazy to drive him home, and himself for being dumb enough to say it was fine. He wasn’t scared, he just didn’t like how every faint sound reaching his ears made him feel on edge.

A sudden gush of wind forced him to close his eyes, at least one leaf smacking him in the face. When he opened them again, he was surprised to see another boy standing in the gap between two streetlights a little further down the road. _How_ _odd_ , he thought, chewing on his lips as he cautiously kept walking. The boy was staring at him, still like a statue, dark hair with bangs that framed a pale face. A few steps between them now, and Naruto flinched when the two lights closest to them flickered and died.

Two blood red eyes glowed in the newfound darkness, in stark contrast to the pale complexion, though Naruto had to admit he looked pretty rather than scary. A vampire cosplayer, maybe?

“Dude, how did you get your eyes that red? I’ve never seen contacts that good before.”

The boy’s left eye twitched, and his mouth thinned into a disapproving line.

“You’re not supposed to be able to talk,” he answered, voice smooth, like silk to Naruto’s ears.

Before he had time to answer, the other disappeared only to reappear behind him, chest pressing lightly against Naruto’s back. Startled, his first reaction when he felt a nose brush over his neck was to run his bent elbow straight into the weird guy’s stomach. The boy fell to his knees as Naruto spun around, pointing an accusing finger at the figure he could vaguely make out.

“Are you a pervert?” he asked, feeling a tiny bit sorry when the boy coughed a little. “Don’t sniff me like that, it’s rude.”

A sound resembling a bitter chuckle resounded through the darkness, and the other boy raised his head to stare at Naruto with disbelief written all over his face.

“I can’t believe you actually hit me,” the boy said, and Naruto lowered his finger, a sheepish expression on his face as he took a step forwards to help the other get up.

“Well you startled me,” he said, offering his hand, but when the other’s hand clasped around his he was pulled down to the ground and straddled.

“It won’t happen again,” the boy promised in a calm tone, though it sounded more like a threat than an apology to Naruto.

He stared up at the other’s face, eyes still red and appearing to swirl. If he stared too long he’d probably start to feel dizzy. Instead he bucked his hips, pushing the other off and quickly switching their positions so that he was now the one on top.

“You know, it would be _such_ a shame if I had to hit that pretty face of yours,” he replied, grinning wide when the other snarled at him and lunged forwards.

After that, everything was just a blur of punches, kicks, scratching and rolling around on the dirty ground. Somewhere along the way, he’d started to enjoy it. When they finally seemed to decide that the fight was over, Naruto was all but lying on top of his opponent, holding his wrists in a firm grip and beaming down at his disgruntled look.

“Ha! I won! That should teach you not to be a pervert on _my_ watch!”

The pale boy struggled for a few more moments without any real effort put behind it, torn emotions flitting over his face.

“What is _wrong_ with you?!” he asked, effectively causing Naruto’s grin to morph into confusion.

“Wrong? What do you mean wrong?”

“I was just trying to suck your blood in peace and then you fucking attack me! How _dare_ you!”

Naruto was gaping now, loosening his hold on the –self proclaimed – vampire’s wrists, sitting up when the other reclaimed them and pushed at him.

“Okay whoa, hold on a minute here! What do you mean _I_ attacked you, you’re the one who went all creepy and turned off the lights and shit!”

The vampire glared at him, evidently pissed off, and just like that the lights returned. Naruto winced slightly, looking at the ugly bruise forming on the other’s right cheek. Though, to be fair, his own nose was throbbing in pain. Now that he was practically sitting in the other boy’s lap, he had a good view of his red eyes, observing there were three black little dots with what resembled tails surrounding each pupil, like one half of the yin yang symbol.

“Heh, your eyes look like they’ve got tadpoles in them.”

With an annoyed “Tch” the vampire pushed him off, standing up to brush off his clothes. The cross on his necklace dangled with the movement as he bent down to fix a shoe. Naruto couldn’t help but grin again, grimacing slightly when he gingerly touched his sore nose.

“I think I’m bleeding a little. Those nails of yours are pretty sharp, huh?”

Another glare hit him, turning into a second round of disbelief when Naruto pulled a band-aid out of his pocket and placed it across his nose.

“You carry those around in your _pockets_?”

Naruto shrugged, jumping up and stretching his limbs to make sure everything was in place. Then he glanced at the dark-haired boy, gaze landing on his mouth. Biting back another grin that might reveal his plans, he casually strolled over, flung his arm around the boy’s shoulders, and pulled his lip up.

“You really _are_ a vampire!” he exclaimed, seeing the longer, sharper canines on the otherwise perfectly straight row of teeth. “Soooo cool.”

“Like I said. Why else would I attack you?” the vampire deadpanned, swatting his hand away.

“Well, I thought maybe you were just dressed up like one, or a pervert. You did sniff me, after all.”

“I was going to drink your blood!”

Naruto eyed him in doubt for a few seconds, arm still around his shoulders despite the attempts to remove it.

“Okay, fine, if you say so.”

Finally managing to push Naruto’s arm off, the vampire started stalking off, and Naruto of course had to follow.

“Soo, do you have any cool powers?”

“No.”

“But you turned off those lights!”

The vampire only pursed his lips.

“Can you fly? Turn into a bat?”

Still no reply, just another glare.

“…do you sparkle in sunlight?”

Stopping abruptly, the vampire grabbed his shirt to pull him close.

“Don’t follow me around! Any sane person would run in the other direction if a vampire tried to suck their blood!”

“Huh. Well, would it turn me into a vampire as well? If you sucked it, I mean.”

“No.”

“That’s lame.”

The vampire growled in frustration, giving up the argument and releasing Naruto again.

“Fine! I’ve got one power.”

Naruto looked at him expectantly, hands in his pockets and almost jumping up and down.

“What’s your name?”

“It’s Naruto!”

“God, you’re an idiot,” the vampire muttered, watching him with pity now. “I can’t believe you told me your name just like that.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, so what’s your cool power?!”

The vampire frowned at him for a moment, then glanced at something across the street.

“What’s that?” he asked, pointing, and Naruto turned his head to find nothing out of the ordinary.

When he looked back again, the vampire was gone.

“Hey!” he yelled, dismayed. “That wasn’t fair! Come back here you- waaait that was a totally cool power, just disappearing like that!”

He snickered to himself, starting to walk again. Fine, so the vampire wanted to play hide and seek? Two could play that game. Whistling to himself, he continued down the road. He’d come look for him again tomorrow.

xxx

Sasuke was seething. Last night he’d been so mortified by not only getting beat up by a human, but also having to resort to such lowly tricks to get rid of him! There was something seriously wrong with that guy. While Naruto had looked away, he’d simply jumped over the low stone wall surrounding the graveyard and hid there until he left. And now he was back at the graveyard, gritting his teeth as he waited for a suitable victim.

He really, _really_ shouldn’t have told his brother. The laughter in his eyes… why, oh _why_ did this have to happen to him?! Just because that blond had smelled delicious…

Speaking of delicious, someone was approaching, someone who didn’t smell bad either… He could feel his fangs grow in anticipation as he crouched in a tree, watching the hooded figure walking closer. Usually he didn’t pick people with covered necks, but he didn’t feel like discriminating tonight. They’d just moved into the area, and it would be rather embarrassing to return home with two failed nights behind him. It seemed as if the people here were intent on staying home at night, or go by car.

Humans could be so unhelpful.

He slid down from the tree, stalking the person for a bit before stretching his arms out over the stone wall to haul him in. What he didn’t expect as he pulled down the hood, ready to sink his teeth into the presented flesh, was to be met by a shock of blond hair and a huge grin.

“Ha! I knew I’d find you again!”

Gritting his teeth he swallowed a frustrated groan, fingers digging into the dark sweater Naruto was wearing before letting go.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” he hissed, wishing his glare was powerful enough to kill, like his uncle’s supposedly were.

“Looking for you,” came the easy reply, and Naruto turned around to lean against the wall, arms crossed on top of it. “Looks like I succeeded.”

Fangs retracting again, Sasuke groaned into his hands.

“ _Why?”_ he asked no one in particular, but Naruto seemed to think it was directed at him.

“Dunno, you seem like a cool guy. I thought we could hang out.”

Sasuke peered at him from between his fingers. He wasn’t sure if the optimism shining on Naruto’s face could be called charming or just plain dumb, but either way it was enough to inspire a heavy sigh.

“If I say no, you’d just stalk me until I agreed, wouldn’t you?”

Naruto grinned, slightly sheepish but not denying it as he scratched his neck.

“Give me a chance?”

Sasuke dragged his hands through his hair, staring up into the starry night sky for a minute, wondering what he’d done to get this too-nice-for-his-own-good human wanting to befriend him.

“Fine,” he complied, hands clasped behind his neck now as if searching for support. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you find yourself drained of blood and hanged upside down from the church tower.”

The grin faded for a moment as Naruto swallowed nervously, but too soon he brightened up again.

“Don’t worry, man,” he said, leaning in closer to stare at Sasuke with earnest, blue eyes. “I’m sure this will be the start of a beautiful friendship!”

 _Oh, stake me now_ Sasuke thought, as Naruto heaved himself up to sit on the grey wall separating them, starting to chatter with him. _Where are those vampire hunters when you need them?_

xxx

Sasuke sat slumped against the edge of his bed. Yes, he was a vampire with a bed, so sue him for wanting to sleep comfortably. The problem was just that, no matter how comfortable the bed was, he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all today. Groaning into his arms, legs bent up against his chest, his sharp ears picked up on an annoyingly loud voice all but echoing through the two-storey stone house he and his brother currently resided in. 

As had become routine the past months, Naruto would come visit in the early evening, having finished his job at the local grocery store, hyped for another round of arguments over whether or not he could join Sasuke on his next hunt. No matter how much Sasuke tried to lie about when he would go, Naruto somehow instinctly knew when to start nagging about it. 

Maybe Itachi told him. Bastard.

Footsteps approached his door before it slammed open. One day he’d need to do something embarrassing when Naruto barged in simply so he’d learn how to knock. As it was, he didn’t even flinch.

"Sasuke? You okay, man?"

No, he was not okay, and it didn’t help that Naruto’s delicious smell instantly filled the room, forcing its way into Sasuke’s sensitive nose. Why must life be so difficult?

"Itachi says dinner’s ready soon."

Naruto sat down next to him, shoulders bumping, and Sasuke dug his nails into the loose arms of the sweater he wore. For the umpteenth time he cursed Naruto within his mind, for being so damn warm and so stupidly fond of physical contact. He was a vampire, for fuck’s sake! You don’t hug a vampire, you don’t poke a vampire’s nose for fun, and you sure as hell don’t stare at them in  _concern_  when they fail to respond to your affectionate questions. 

"He also said you need a hug."

The teasing tone caused Sasuke to grit his teeth painfully, and he tilted his head just enough to the side so he could send his self-proclaimed friend a scathing glare.

"Well I say he can go to hell."

All his efforts managed to do was make Naruto click his tongue, blue eyes narrowed as tan arms darted out to pull Sasuke against his firm chest. 

"There, there," Naruto cooed, petting his hair in mock comfort, "Now tell me what’s been bothering you the past days."

Sasuke didn’t even hear him. He was much too busy lying paralyzed in Naruto’s embrace, face buried in the crook of his neck, the combination of scent and sound of pulsating blood underneath the soft skin effectively short-circuiting his brain function. Did Naruto  _honestly_  have no idea how dangerous this situation was?! Sasuke couldn’t move for fear of breaking the promise he’d made to himself. It was ironic, because for all those times he’d threatened and warned Naruto that he’d suck his blood if he kept being the overly familiar idiot he was, Sasuke had never once tried. Had never  _allowed_ himself even the  _thought_  of trying. 

Now, however, his entire body was flooded with pure desire, Naruto’s heat surrounding him like a pleasant cocoon, the steady beat of his heart both reassuring and exciting him. Naruto was too much. Not enough. Everything and nothing at the same time, and Sasuke had too many conflicting emotions to even bother making sense of them. He didn’t want to suck Naruto’s blood, because even though he seemed almost too accepting of him being a vampire, he didn’t want to risk the comfortable friendship between them. Sasuke had never experienced something like it before. On the other hand, there was absolutely nothing he craved more in his life than the red liquid pumping through Naruto’s body… 

Luckily, Naruto’s palms grabbed his cheeks and lifted his face to scrutinize him worriedly, averting the danger for now.

"Wow, you’re way overdue on your hunting, aren’t you? You look starved."

Oh, Naruto had no idea. Ever since his sudden appearance into Sasuke’s life, no human had seemed appealing to him. He took their blood, yes, but he didn’t enjoy it. Itachi had casually remarked that maybe Sasuke’s hormones were finally kicking in, and had decided they wanted Naruto for a life partner. Which was utterly ridiculous, because Sasuke wasn’t gay, nor was he interested in  _humans_. Not that Sasuke was straight, either, he just didn’t see the point of partners and the like. Was Naruto changing those convictions of his? It was a scary thought. 

Most of the time, Sasuke and Itachi were fine eating regular food with blood in it, but now and then they needed freshly flowing blood to keep their instincts from becoming too strong, making them accidentally lose track of themselves and risk attacking someone without restraints. Sasuke thought he had good control of himself, but Naruto was stroking his cheek now, face close enough for their breaths to mingle, and Sasuke could feel his eyes swirl in need. 

"I’m sorry," Naruto blurted out, Sasuke blinking at him in confusion. "It’s because I’ve been bothering you about wanting to come with you, isn’t it? And now you’re sick, because of me."

 _Sick_  wasn’t a word Sasuke would have used, but he did feel a bit faint. Naruto’s thumb brushed along his lips, prying them apart to, no doubt, reveal his protruding fangs. Sasuke’s heart was pounding by this point, and he wasn’t sure if the squeeze inside his chest came from hunger, or from the intimate position they were in. Naruto’s arm had wrapped around his shoulders again, holding him steady, thumb lingering on his teeth which should feel strange, but didn’t. 

He felt enclosed in a bubble, all he could see was Naruto, his every sense focused on him. It was difficult to breathe, lungs feeling like they deflated when Naruto’s forehead fell against his, feverish goose bumps breaking out all over his skin. It was uncomfortable, painful, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world right now. 

"Maybe…" Naruto started, biting his lip, a light pink spreading across his cheeks, though Sasuke couldn’t see anything other than bright blue. "I could make up for it?"

Sasuke said nothing. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he wasn’t sure his sore throat could produce human sounds right now. Instead he sat, frozen, fingers curled around Naruto’s t-shirt. When had they moved there? He couldn’t remember. All he knew was that Naruto must have lied about not having any special powers, because he’d stolen what little soul Sasuke had left and held it in his tight grip. Sasuke had lost. He’d lost that first, physical fight, had given up resistance against Naruto being his friend, and now,  _now_ , Naruto was kissing him and he felt like he’d lost himself, too. 

His eyes closed, body instinctively leaning into Naruto’s heat. Nothing mattered anymore, not his thirst, not his worries, not the fact that Itachi was expecting them in the kitchen soon. Skin burning, he raised his arms to grasp Naruto’s shoulders from behind, gasping when a wet tongue licked along his lips. There was a drumming noise inside his head, increasing in volume when Naruto’s hand ran from his cheek and down his chest, fingers sneaking underneath his sweater and shirt to tease his stomach. 

Shivers ran down his spine, he couldn’t breathe properly, Naruto’s mouth opening and closing over his in demanding movements. It was all he could do to keep up, nails digging into Naruto’s shoulders, and somehow his legs moved to straddle Naruto’s thighs. He traced up Naruto’s neck, twisting soft strands of hair with his fingers, kissing, always kissing… 

He could kiss Naruto forever.

When Naruto’s tounge darted out again, this time to sneak between his teeth to connect with his own, Sasuke couldn’t have stopped the moan from building up in his throat even if he’d wanted to. He could feel his friend smile through the kiss, swallowing the sound as if he’d expected it. Tan hands now ran up and down his back in firm caresses, possessive almost. Naruto’s tongue kept rolling around his own, teasing it lightly only to move in lewd, swirling motions that caused arousal to coil inside him. 

And then, Naruto flinched as he accidentally dragged it along one of Sasuke’s canines, drawing blood…

Exctasy. Pleasure unlike anything Sasuke had ever imagined. The metallic taste of Naruto’s blood coursed through his already over-heated body like a shockwave, and he didn’t dare to think what tasting it for real would be like. He might die. 

As it was, his eyes shot open and he tore his mouth away from Naruto’s, fighting viciously against the instinct to  _consume_. His breathing was ragged, like he’d been on the verge of suffocating, but Naruto’s eyes kept him in place though his limbs screamed at him to run, fight,  _anything_ to escape this absolute torment. 

Naruto ran his tongue along the seam of his own mouth, frowning lightly in thought as he lifted a hand to tuck away a few strands of hair that stuck to Sasuke’s clammy forehead. 

"Is there something wrong with the taste? I never understood what’s so appealing about blood, anyway."

Oh, how Sasuke wanted to punch him through the wall. Instead he groaned, rubbing his face to try and wipe out the memory of insane pleasure, something made impossible by the fact that Naruto’s tongue was still bleeding, the scent prickling Sasuke like a thousand needles all over his body. It didn’t help that his pants were uncomfortably tight, too. 

"Sasuke? You know I don’t mind if you take some of it. Hell, we just kissed, at this point I don’t think anything could shock me…"

He trailed off, finally noticing Sasuke’s agony. A hesitant touch brushed Sasuke’s hands before intertwining their fingers, urging them to part and reveal his face again. There must have been a funny look on his face, because Naruto let out a small laugh, pecking his nose like only a dumb, affectionate human like him could pull off without looking ridiculous. 

"I mean it," he said, rubbing the skin on Sasuke’s hands as if that didn’t cause them to melt. "All you need to do is ask."

Tempation had never felt so painfully good. Naruto was still smiling, but a faint blush caused him to grimace a little and shake his head to rid himself of it. 

"I sound like in a friggin’ romantic movie or something," he muttered, completely unaffected by the fact that Sasuke had yet to blink, eyeing him with a mixture of desire and disbelief. "But uh, yeah, suck away."

If Sasuke hadn’t still been so caught up in the dizzy aftermath of their kiss, he would have pushed the blond onto the floor and left and then refused to talk to him for a week. All he could think of now was the fact that Naruto had practically given him the go ahead to feast on him as he pleased, which really wasn’t a recommended thing to do when you had a hungry vampire in your lap already high off your blood. 

"Idiot," he hissed, surprised to find that his vocal cords were functioning. He pried his hands off Naruto’s shoulders and instead pinched his cheeks, hard. "I can’t do that."

Naruto immediately glared, as if Sasuke had insulted him deeply. 

"What, is my blood not good enough? Here I thought we had something going on but no, you’re gonna keep feeding off other people? Isn’t that totally cheating?" 

Mouth falling open, all Sasuke could do was stare. Of all the humans in the world that had to worm into his heart, this one surely deserved some  kind of award for being so god damn frustrating. 

"No, that’s not-" he started, but Naruto had already made a decision. 

Tilting his head to the side, he grabbed a fistful of Sasuke’s hair and all but shoved his face against his neck. Sasuke’s breath left his lungs in one explosive gasp, and he struggled to get away. Naruto wouldn’t relent, however, and Sasuke cursed him for weakening his body to the point where he barely even had the strength to stay still. 

"I don’t like it when you drink other’s blood," Naruto mumbled, struggling to get the words out. "You’re mine now, so don’t even think about doing something like that."

The effect of Naruto’s words were like switching off the lights. Sasuke’s mind boiled with the darkness, a comforting, velvety darkness that stripped him of whatever doubts lingered within his mind. Whether Naruto had been serious or not, whether he knew the consequences of his words or not, it didn’t matter anymore. Inhaling slowly, Sasuke ran his mouth along the curve of Naruto’s neck, exhilarating anticipation tingling throughout his body. 

"If I drink your blood now," he breathed againts his quickening pulse, "I’ll never drink another’s again. It will be yours, or death."

Naruto’s breath caught, and Sasuke could see his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed. Whatever thoughts raced through the human’s mind now, it was too late. Sasuke had made up his mind. 

Opening his mouth, he allowed his tongue to poke out to run over the expanse of skin presented to him, Naruto’s head tilting further to the side. He could barely think over the pounding inside his mind, sheer desire clutching his limbs until they almost shook with restraint. Then the sharp edges of his fangs broke through skin, eliciting a small moan and Sasuke wasn’t sure from which one of them. All he knew was that, inside the darkness, Naruto shone brighter than any light he’d ever seen. 

The cuts were shallow, intentionally, so he could take his time enjoying how Naruto’s taste spread through his veins like the sweetest poison. Had it really been poison, Sasuke would have gladly given up his life for this. He’d heard stories, had dismissed them, too. Stories of finding your partner, the human that would heal your broken soul. Sasuke had never felt broken. That is, not until now, not until he’d experienced the soothing feeling calming his scorched nerves as Naruto’s blood entered his system. 

If before he’d felt like he was losing himself, he now felt as if Naruto was guiding him back towards the correct path. And Naruto may be clumsy, loud, annoyingly warm and  _human_ , but Sasuke belonged to him now, and Naruto belonged to Sasuke. 

"I feel kind of,  _weird_ ,” Naruto said, his voice low but cutting through the silence like a knife, and Sasuke reluctantly took a pause to meet electric blue eyes widened in wonder. 

"Good," he replied, sounding hoarse. 

“ _Good?_ " Naruto asked, eyebrows raised in surprise, and it suddenly struck Sasuke that this overwhelming moment was taking place in his bedroom, on a normal, weekday evening, and somehow the world was still continuing its business like normal. 

Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto’s slightly parted lips, feeling a sense of calm settle over him in stark contrast to the strength of the pleasure still lingering along the edges of his mind. 

"Yes," he said, cupping Naruto’s face with one hand, the other massaging Naruto’s thigh through the rough fabric of his jeans. "But we can discuss that after we’ve had sex."

Eyelashes fluttering in surprise, Naruto’s expression soon morphed into a cheeky grin.

"Assuming you’re still able to talk once I’m done with you."

The words shouldn’t cause another round of uncontrollable desire to roll through him, but they did, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he decreased the distance between their groins.

"Was that a challenge,  _human_?” he asked, shuddering in arousal when Naruto’s mouth ran along his chin, the answer clear in his eyes. 

Oh, it was a challenge alright, and one Naruto intended to win. 

Sadly, just as they were about to drown themselves in another kiss, there was a knock on the door and Itachi’s head poked inside. 

"Dinner," he announced, seemingly oblivious to the heated atmosphere inside the room. 

They ignored him. 

 


	3. For SasuNaru day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a super short drabble I wrote for Jasu and a drawing she made for SasuNaru day, it's posted on her DeviantArt account.

Naruto had dreams, like many other people do. Some of these dreams were of a more personal, intimate nature, and to say that he was living one of those dreams right now was not an exaggeration.

“You look a little warm wearing all these clothes” Sasuke murmured into his ear, one hand tracing his hipbone underneath his shirt. “Mind if I help you?”

Shaking his head eagerly, Naruto raised himself up a little on his forearms, swallowing a moan when Sasuke bit his earlobe. His body felt hyper sensitive, all too aware of the fact that Sasuke was not only sprawled over his back, but also _very_ naked. He moved his hands forwards to rest on Sasuke’s arm, turning his head and earning a small kiss to his cheek.

“Someone’s already feeling it...” Sasuke drawled, most likely smirking, fingers brushing over the bulge at the front of Naruto’s pants. “Let’s give you a little more room, or what do you think, _Naruto_?”

Naruto’s throat constricted and he swallowed hard, Sasuke’s fingers playing with his belt, unbuckling it slowly all the while breathing hot puffs of air into his ear. His boyfriend’s voice was a sin, never failing to arouse him on the rare occasion he used it like this. He pushed his hips upwards, just enough for Sasuke to pull down the zipper.

“Better?” he breathed, and all Naruto could do was bite his lip and nod again.

Because Sasuke doing this was better than most things Naruto could think of. When Sasuke rolled his hips, pressing down on Naruto’s ass, all coherent thought left his brain. The only thing he could focus on was Sasuke’s warmth, Sasuke’s weight on his back, Sasuke’s hand caressing his hip again. He could feel his pants start to slide off, unable to stop himself from moving as well. The friction was doing wonders, and he choked on a moan when a hand slid up his tense stomach, bunching up his shirt.

“You’re so quiet, Naruto, are you that eager to have me play with you?”

When Sasuke’s thumb flicked over a nipple he finally let out a moan, squeezing Sasuke’s arm. Struggling to turn around enough, he placed a kiss on Sasuke’s chin, a slow grin taking over his face.

“With you talking dirty to me? You can play as much as you want.”

Sasuke blew some air out of his nose, tweaking Naruto’s nipple and pulling at it lightly.

“You might just find yourself regretting those words.”

Grin turning confident, Naruto’s expression was a silent challenge that had dark eyes narrowing slightly.

Regrets were for people who weren’t dating Uchiha Sasuke.


	4. How to trick an Uchiha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from a little... *cough* doujin *cough* that I made. Obviously the so called drawings won't be here, but I think it's possible to read it anyway? It's just a silly little thing. You get the full experience on tumblr. Oh, and Jasu made drawings inspired by this silliness. I truly love her.

Sasuke moved into position, prepared for battle. His sword at the ready, focus on the target. Naruto was grinning at him, an excited gleam in his eyes as he attacked without warning. They exchanged a few blows, Naruto parrying his sword with a kunai, still wearing that wide, obnoxious grin that never failed to annoy him. They parted again, staring each other down, carefully planning their next move.

“I’ve been waiting for this fight a long time,” Naruto said, spinning the kunai in his hand before gripping it tightly again.

“Hn,” was all Sasuke bothered to answer.

“Is that all you have to say?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, wondering why Naruto would choose now, of all times, to talk. They’d had plenty of opportunities earlier.

“If you have time to talk, why don’t you attack me instead?”

Naruto’s grin broadened, which shouldn’t be possible, really, but he straightened up in a more casual stance instead.

“How about a bet?” he drawled, holding one hand out to the side, palm up. “The winner takes it all.”

“All what, dobe.”

Swiping a thumb over his lips in mock thought, Naruto considered the question for a moment.

“Why, all that they want, of course. You up for it?”

Eyes narrowed with suspicion, Sasuke squeezed the handle of his sword. As if he’d back down from a challenge.

“Fine. But don’t come crying to me when you lose.”

Naruto’s expression turned innocent, and he placed his kunai back into its hold.

“I’m confident I’ll win. After all, I came prepared.”

Confused, Sasuke followed the path of Naruto’s hands as they reached for the zipper to his jumpsuit jacket, slowly pulling it down. The blond ninja shrugged out of it, winking at Sasuke. Then he ran his hands down his chest in a highly suggestive manner, taking hold of the hem of his t-shirt and taking his time pulling it over his head.

Now, Sasuke had no idea why Naruto’s technique that he’d prepared required stripping, but he was definitely enjoying the show.

Tan hands played with the button on orange pants, moving in teasing caresses along the fabric, causing Sasuke to swallow hard. It wasn’t long before the button popped open, Naruto pulling down the edges to show the hem of blue briefs. Sasuke stood transfixed, hardly believing his eyes when Naruto turned around, circling his hips and showing off his ass, the pants sagging slightly. Naruto was giving him a flirtatious smile over his shoulder, pulling down the zipper and letting the pants fall down to his feet, revealing a sight that had Sasuke’s mouth water.

There, in all its glory, was Naruto’s tight little ass, the Uchiha clan symbol like a flashing sign of temptation. Wetting his lips, Sasuke took an involuntary step closer, freezing when tan fingers snuck underneath the hem at the middle, sliding out to the sides and letting the briefs snap against the small of his back. Sasuke’s heart hammered against his ribs, heat pooling low inside his stomach. When Naruto’s hands trailed up his sides, only to run back down again all the way along his hips to curl fingers around the edges of the briefs and pull upwards, Sasuke felt weak at the knees. The dark fabric tightened around the perfectly sculpted ass cheeks, bunching up between Naruto’s thighs and oh god, Sasuke lost the fight with blood spurting from his nose.

Naruto snickered, watching Sasuke fall before turning back around again. He pulled his pants up, brushed off his hands after a job well done, and promptly walked over to his rival.

“Oh, Sasuke, you make it too easy,” he taunted, all but patting himself on the back.

He bent to pick the Uchiha up from the pool of blood he slept in, holding him bridal style as he leapt towards his apartment, figuring he’d come back for his shirts another time. Entering his bedroom, he placed Sasuke on the bed, pulling the curtains to cover the windows before sitting down next to him. He opened Sasuke’s shirt, enjoying the feeling of smooth skin over taut muscle, patiently waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

Dark eyes blinked a few times, taking in the scene before him. His chest seemed to tingle, and he soon found the culprit to be a clearly aroused Naruto.

“What do you think you’re-“

Naruto pinched a nipple.

“Remember our bet? The winner takes it _all,_ and I’ll be taking you.”

Sasuke sucked in a breath, trying to suppress a shiver when Naruto rolled both his nipples between skilled fingers.

“You think I’ll-“

This time, Sasuke’s words were interrupted by himself, cut off by an outdrawn moan at the feel of Naruto’s tongue running up his throat. Teeth bit into his skin, and he gripped Naruto’s forearms.

“Relax, Sasuke, I’ll make you feel real good…”

Naruto pushed his legs apart, settling between them and pressing his body against Sasuke’s. His hands made quick work of the rope tied around his waist, leaving him in only pants and wrist warmers.

“Hn, I’d like to see you – _nngh_ – try.”

“You liked that, huh?”

“I wouldn’t be hard if I didn’t, would I?”

“Tch, what about this then?”

“That’s, ah, not so bad…”

“Mm, let’s get rid of your pants. _Much_ better.”

“Ever heard of foreplay, idiot?”

“But Sasuke, you taste so _good_.”

“That’s hardly – _oh god–_ a reason… fuck do that again.”

“This?”

“No not that, usuratonkachi, _that_. Ooh, _yes_ , right there…”

“Mn, Sasuke, I wanna touch you.”

“Yeah, mm, wait where the fuck are you- _oh, oh god,_ don’t stop.”

“You look so sexy, I’m gonna go deeper.”

“Wait, _ah!_ Whatever you’re thinking, _don’t_ , _oh fuck_.”

“Just like that, Sasuke, keep moving, mmm…”

“You little…!”

“Don’t worry, I came prepared for this too!”

“What do you- oh hell no, where did you even- _nnngh, shit that’s-_ “

“Hah, let me just-“

“You seriously believe it’s going to-“

“Oh, _Sasuke_ , _mm yes!_ ”

“ _Oh my god,_ that’s _-_ “

“Sasuke, kiss me…”

“Unh, _Naruto_.”

Words soon changed into moans and grunts, filling the bedroom with the sounds of two bodies moving in sync. It continued throughout the night, and only when sunlight started filtering in through the gaps in the curtains did Sasuke remember how pissed he was supposed to be at Naruto for tricking him like that.

Needless to say, Naruto’s screams were _not_ of the pleasured kind as he ran through the village at top speed.

 


	5. Sci-fi AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is rather angsty and short, but I'll put it here anyway. There was supposed to be a second part but... maybe I'll write it some day.

The sliding door made its familiar hiss as it sank into the wall, allowing him entrance. The drawbridge was dark save for a few blinking lights scattered around the various control panels, and through the window covering most of the spaceship’s front, he could see one of the pale moons slightly below them. A lone figure stood in front of the glass, his back facing the door, attention on the planet in the distance. Now and then a flash of light would appear on the planet’s surface, but most of it was covered by dark clouds of smoke, and there was a thunder storm in the east.

Moving silently, he approached the other man, stopping next to him.

“You should sleep, Sasuke,” he said, surprising Sasuke with the steadiness of his voice.

“And you are exempt from that, because?”

A wry smile ghosted over the tan face, blue eyes still stuck on the carnage continuing on the planet’s surface.

“I’m the captain, if you’ve forgotten.”

Suddenly, Naruto’s face scrunched up in frustration, and he smacked a trembling palm against the glass surface. The sound appeared to echo through the otherwise silence, and Sasuke stared at the shadows playing over the hand. Naruto’s touch was always firm, his handshake steadier than most, but now he thought it looked fragile, as if easily broken by the sight of a dying planet.

“There’s nothing you can do,” Sasuke told him quietly, while simultaneously trying to dampen the helpless pain and anger filling his own heart.

“I know that!” Naruto snapped, his fingertips pressing harshly against the window. “But it doesn’t change the fact that right now, people are dying, people we grew up with, Sasuke! They’re dying and we can’t-“

When Sasuke placed his hand over Naruto’s, his skin appearing a stark white against it, the captain sucked in a sharp breath and fell silent. Struggling for a few moments, Sasuke forced his tense body to relax again.

“You’re the one who kept repeating throughout the travel here that they’d be fine,” he forced out, breaths turning shaky when Naruto’s fingers laced around his, gripping them tightly.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t think it would be this bad.”

Their eyes met, helpless blue clashing with his pained black. To be fair, none of them had even believed the news when they first reached them. It had started with all communications lost, Genesis II becoming a dark spot on the interstellar map that hung in the hangar at Earth’s largest port. A week later, the small ship sent to investigate revealed the horrifying truth: an all out war between the fractions that had colonized the planet, humans and others slaughtering each other for seemingly no reason.

In the middle of it all was the main academy for intergalactic travel, in other words, Naruto and Sasuke’s childhood home.

They’d been sent to evacuate, but had gotten there just as the area where the academy lay had become shrouded in darkness, and landing at night through a thunder storm, with no idea of the situation on the surface besides the fact that weapons were being fired haphazardly… to put it simply, it was too dangerous. And thus the crew had no choice but to wait until morning, and try to get a few hours of fitful sleep before staging the rescue operation.

Sasuke knew that Naruto would have liked to save more people, because there were certainly many innocents living there. But they were under orders of the Interplanetary Council, and priority number one was the students and teachers that secured the main planets’ hold on power. The scouting ship that had been sent ahead had joined them, the small amount of crew members all boarding the _Rasengan_ with tired, sad expressions on their faces. All they knew was that there was chaos, and that the academy had suffered casualties. It was still in one piece however, and Sasuke refused to give up until cold, hard evidence stared him in the face.

“If you’re really the captain, you’d better not look like that in the morning when everyone wakes up,” he said, feeling that comforting him was pointless. They weren’t here to mourn, they were here to save what was left.

“Sasuke…”

He averted his eyes, choosing instead to stare at the captain’s chair in the middle of the room. In the past, he’d fought Naruto for that chair. It had felt like the most important thing in life, then, to beat him to it. When Naruto pulled him to his chest, he wasn’t surprised. Leaning his head on the other’s shoulder, he inhaled the scent that had followed him throughout his entire life. Everything he had experienced was connected to Naruto, somehow, and tomorrow would be the most dangerous mission of their careers.

“Don’t die on me,” he whispered, and Naruto’s mouth nuzzled the top of his head, squeezing his hand between their chests. “Don’t you dare do anything stupid tomorrow. This won’t be a simulation.”

They weren’t supposed to have been sent on this mission. They were young, only a few years out of school, and the estimated success rate was lower than 20%. But there had been no other ships large enough at the moment, most crews over at Midgaard to help out after a catastrophic tsunami. They’d only brought a few crew members, needing all the space they could possibly spare for the evacuees.

“Same goes for you,” Naruto replied, his voice rough with emotion as he hugged Sasuke closer to his body.

Closing his eyes, Sasuke couldn’t fight off the worry clawing at his throat anymore.

“Do you think he’s okay?”

He barely heard the whisper himself, but Naruto must have, because he pressed a reassuring kiss to his forehead.

“Your brother is strong. He wouldn’t go down as long as there are students to protect.”

Nodding, Sasuke blinked furiously at the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Itachi was everything to him, just like Naruto, and the thought of losing either of them sent a sharp pain through his chest.

“You’re right,” he breathed out, sighing wearily, drinking in Naruto’s warmth surrounding him.

He had to believe he was, or he wouldn’t function in the morning. He and Naruto were the best of their generation, and even if they shouldn’t be on this mission, Sasuke was glad that they were. He wouldn’t entrust this to anyone else, not when his brother’s life depended on it.

Tilting his head up, he searched for Naruto’s lips, losing himself in the kiss. When they parted, his head was a mess, and his emotions were all over the place.

“We’ll be okay, I promise,” Naruto told him, earnest blue eyes seeming to glow in the semi-darkness.

And Sasuke desperately believed him.


	6. Jasu's horse AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for Jasu's horse AU, so I definitely recommend checking it out. It's beautiful. Please note that this is my personal take on it, and it doesn't necessarily coincide with Jasu's. But at least she gave mer her blessing.

“You have gone riding quite often as of late, Sasuke.”

Sasuke paused, thinning his lips slightly at his brother’s all too knowing look.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he replied, smoothing out his rider’s jacket in an unconscious, nervous gesture.

“Ever since we hired that new stable boy, what was his name…?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke provided, biting his tongue once the name had slipped past his lips.

“Ah, yes,” Itachi mused, a smirk turning the corners of his mouth upwards. “He is a rather cheerful fellow, it seems. I’m surprised you enjoy his company.”

“Shocking indeed,” Sasuke bit back, tired of Itachi teasing him. “Can I take my leave now, or do you have more to add?”

“No, but make sure you are more careful around mother and father, will you?”

Sasuke sighed, but nodded his agreement. He was fortunate to have an understanding brother, but he definitely didn’t want to run the risk of Naruto losing his job, and never being able to see him again…

Damn, just the thought of it made his heart clench in pain.

xxx

Naruto hummed to himself, brushing the pale yellow coat of his favorite mare, Chidori. She seemed to be enjoying it immensely, ears hanging in a relaxed manner, now and then flickering back towards him to listen to his humming. It was easy to tell that he loved his job, working at the stables of the Uchiha manor. He’d lucked out, definitely, acquiring the position through a recommendation of Kakashi, an old friend of his late godfather and mentor, Jiraiya. The horses were all of top quality, both in temperament and physique, not to mention well taken cared of. Though he worked from early morning until nightfall -and it certainly was a hard day’s work- he wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

Moving the brush in steady strokes, he allowed his mind to wander slightly. There was, perhaps, one thing that made this particular place more enjoyable than any other he’d worked at so far. Unable to hold back a small smile, he found Chidori’s favorite spot and rubbed it vigorously with the brush. Feeling the muscle relax underneath his touch, he turned towards her head.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he asked, Chidori nodding her head in apparent pleasure.

Feeling a surge of affection for the sweet animal, he put an arm around her head, hand resting on the bridge of her nose.

“Aren’t you adorable?” he cooed, kissing her soft coat and inhaling the distinct smell of horse that he’d loved for as long as he could remember.

True to her gentle nature, Chidori allowed his embrace, searching for something sweet in his pockets when he put both arms around her large head. A throat clearing somewhere behind him made him tilt his head towards the sound, face still pressed against Chidori’s cheek.

“Good day, Naruto,” a pleasant but serious voice greeted him with, belonging to the youngest son of the Uchiha family. “Have you finished all the preparations?”

Holding back the urge to take a moment simply to appreciate Sasuke’s immaculate appearance, Naruto brightened up and was quick to reply.

“Mr. Sasuke! Good day! I’ll just quickly tack up Chidori. Amaterasu is already waiting for you in its stall.”

Amaterasu was Sasuke’s personal horse, a proud gelding that Naruto dreamt of one day being able to ride. Sasuke nodded at him, appearing perfectly professional to any bystander, and Naruto’s smile threatened to falter when the thought once again wormed its way into his mind. Sasuke was the son of a lord, and Naruto was a simple stable boy.

“Hurry up with Chidori,” Sasuke ordered, and instead of allowing the thought to fester within his mind, Naruto split his face in a wide grin.

“Yes, sir!” he answered brightly, comforting himself with the fact that, despite their differences, and that Sasuke shouldn’t spend time with him for any other reason than necessity, the young Uchiha had gone out of his way to explain his reluctance for the charades he had to put up in front of everyone else.

If it were possible, they would have showed their love to anyone that bothered to look. As it was, Naruto supposed he had to be thankful for small mercies, and the vast grounds of the estates that provided plenty of safe alone time.

He quickly prepared Chidori, bringing her outside to the courtyard where Sasuke already waited for him. After readjusting his short ponytail and placing his helmet on his head, he put one polished boot into the stirrup and swung himself up into the saddle.

“Alright, let’s go!” he exclaimed once he’d checked the cinch one last time, Chidori eager to leave as well.

Sasuke gave him a look, but didn’t bother to comment besides his usual ‘Hn’.

They started out at a casual walk, enjoying the fresh air and pretty scenery, small farms scattered around the area. There were gently rolling hills, patches of forest side by side with fields, some filled with wheat and other crops waving in the slight breeze, others used as pastures for cows or horses. It was a lovely day for a ride, a few clouds darting across the otherwise bright blue sky overhead. They spent the time making light conversation, talking about nothing in particular. Sasuke enjoyed poking fun at Naruto’s undying love for horses, while Naruto never hesitated to poke at Sasuke’s ego.

He relished in moments like these, where it felt like it was just the two of them in the whole world, riding side by side wherever the roads took them. When they reached a long stretch of flat road, they only needed to share a look before gathering up the reins, and taking off at a canter. Sasuke sped up, standing up in the stirrups and urging his large horse on, its shiny coat black but for a white star on its forehead. Naruto grinned before copying him, feeling the surge of muscle underneath him as hooves smattered against the dirt road. The wind whipped against his face, the horses’ manes tossing in it. This kind of exhilaration wasn’t something he thought he could ever live without. He could feel laughter bubble up his throat, even Sasuke smiling when he caught up to him. Chidori had stretched her head forwards, speeding up on her own accord, unwilling to be left behind. She, too, enjoyed running this freely.

Reaching a hill he caught hold of her short mane, feeling her putting in the extra effort it took to reach the crest of it. Sasuke was only slightly ahead when they reached it, holding the horses back to a trot, all four of them rather breathless.

“God, I love this part,” Naruto said, petting Chidori’s neck as he looked at Sasuke.

“There’s one thing we can agree on, then,” Sasuke responded, straightening up in the saddle as they slowed down to a walk again. “Shall we go over there?”

He pointed at one of their usual spots, a patch of trees by a small brook. There was shade, water and grass for the horses, and most important of all, no one would be able to see them from the road.

“Lead the way,” Naruto grinned.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, they’d let the horses drink and then tied them to one of the trees with the reins. Content with seeing them both happily munching on grass, Naruto stretched and sent an impish smile in Sasuke’s direction.

“Lovely day for a ride, huh?” he remarked, Sasuke giving him a glance from the corner of his eyes before sighing lightly.

“You’re impossible,” he said, but Naruto only shrugged.

He walked the few steps to reach the edge of the small stream, the only sounds around them the quiet murmur of water, and grass getting ripped off by the roots. Finding a nice patch of ground, he sat down, placing his helmet beside him. Sasuke stopped next to him, and he patted the ground in order to make him join.

A smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Sasuke knelt beside him, bracing himself with one hand on Naruto’s knee. Having longed for physical contact the past days, Naruto was quick to place his arm around Sasuke’s waist even as he moved to sit.

“Hey,” he said, letting his true emotions break out across his face, finally. “I missed you.”

“You make it sound like I’ve been out to sea or something,” Sasuke teased, but Naruto could easily read his open expression.

Sasuke had missed him, too, and he brought his hand up to Sasuke’s neck, pulling him close enough for their mouths to brush.

“You might as well have been,” he insisted, drinking in Sasuke’s handsome face at this close distance. “Plus, you cut your hair short. What am I supposed to hold on to now when we make love?”

“Oh, I’m sure your creative mind will think of something,” Sasuke assured him, capturing his lips in a long-awaited kiss.

It was so easy to lose themselves in passion, alone and hidden from the world. Naruto had lost count of all the kisses they’d shared, sometimes in a hidden corner of the stables, sometimes outside like this. Sasuke knew every little thing that brought him pleasure, and made him feel that and more every time they were intimate. He couldn’t help it, he was desperate to feel Sasuke close to him as often as he possibly could.

Running his tongue along the seam of Sasuke’s lips, he elicited a quiet moan from the otherwise so stoic man, pale fingers gripping his thigh tightly. Sasuke’s arm wound around his shoulders, and he brought his other one up to run it along Sasuke’s side. Sasuke was so precious to him, and he dreamt of a time and place where they could love each other without worrying over getting caught.

Now though, in moments like these, he was able to mostly forget about it all and instead _feel_. Mouths moving slowly, they took their time to express the feelings of longing that had plagued them the past few days. They might be living in the same mansion, but sometimes it felt like they might as well have been worlds apart. Needing more, but unable to express his feelings in words, Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke’s chest, sneaking underneath the jacket and shirt to caress smooth, pale skin.

Sasuke’s response was to kiss him harder, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and squeezing his knee before moving his hand further up his leg. Gasping, Naruto broke the kiss to lean his forehead against his lover’s, blue eyes clashing with inky black, an almost searing feeling of pained love coursing through his body.

“Sasuke…” he breathed, caressing the nape of his neck and trying to convey all the powerful emotions that threatened to consume him whenever they touched.

“I know,” Sasuke murmured back, lifting a hand to cup Naruto’s face, thumb brushing over his lips in an almost possessive gesture.

“I…”

Sasuke silenced him with a chaste kiss, his lips lingering on Naruto’s for several seconds.

“Let’s not think about it now,” he said, the look in his eyes equally torn as Naruto’s.

There was more to say, so much more, and Naruto felt helpless facing the impossibility of their situation sometimes. Only when Sasuke kissed him again, demanded his body to react and relax, did his features smoothen out again. Yes, the future was uncertain, but they were both young, and in love.

They could face the problems when they arose, and for now, find comfort in each other’s arms.

 


	7. Spin off for The sun within me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus thing for The sun within me, so it's only smut. And probably not going to happen in the story.

There was a thud followed by a gasp as Sasuke’s hands slammed against the glass wall of the shower. His head was bent, water streaming down the dark bangs plastered to his flushed face, lips tingling and sore from the bruising kiss Naruto had just given him. Tan hands caressed down his back, palms pressing into his muscles.

“Sasuke…”

Naruto’s shaky voice caused his heart to hammer even harder against his ribs, an open-mouthed kiss over his pulse letting Naruto know how affected he was. His fingertips clenched against the cool glass, a hot tongue trailing slowly up his neck, and he fought to suppress a shiver when Naruto’s chest connected with his back. He felt dizzy, his mind weak underneath the onslaught of memories that left Naruto in flickering bursts, passing through the mark on his palm that he held flat over Sasuke’s heart.

_I love you… I always did…_

It was difficult to breathe, impossible to think, Naruto panting into his ear. A strangled sound escaped his throat, having formed deep inside his chest and forced its way over his tongue and past his lips. Everywhere they were connected burned, and it felt like he showered underneath a cascade of crackling sparks rather than smooth water.

“Sasuke, I need you, you’re everything to me…”

The lump lodged painfully in his throat threatened to suffocate him, but when Naruto moved his hand to place it over his instead, he linked their fingers tightly. Thankfully Naruto kept his hand slightly bent, palm hovering over his skin, or he was certain he’d go mad. Naruto’s free hand had continued to run up and down his side, and now it snuck around his front, teasing his groin, dragging along the inside of his thigh only to return and graze his pubes.

“Do you want me, Sasuke?”

How could such simple words carry so much weight? They spun through his foggy mind, echoed there, crushing any last barriers he’d erected to protect himself.

 _Of course_ , he wanted to say, _what else would I live for?_

All he managed was a weak nod as he turned his head in response to the fiery kisses Naruto pressed to his chin and cheek, and finally the corner of his mouth. With half-lidded eyes he met electric blue, drawing him in, trapping him, though he was a willing prisoner. Naruto’s hard length was digging into his right ass-cheek, rubbing slightly whenever the other ninja seemed unable to hold back. Shivers of anticipation rushed through his body, coiling in his stomach, groin and thighs. Hand grabbing Sasuke’s ass firmly, Naruto spread his cheeks, cock sliding in place between them. Their eyes still locked, Sasuke could see Naruto’s lashes flutter in arousal, the color of his irises seemingly darker as he made an experimental thrust.

An involuntary gasp escaped Naruto, and he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just underneath Sasuke’s ear. His fingers hurt, squeezed as they were between tan ones, but the pain lost to the pleasured haze that was Naruto embracing him tightly, as if afraid of ever letting go again. There was nothing he could do besides allowing his forehead to connect with glass, his lungs desperate to regain control, eyelids falling shut when Naruto’s hand snuck lower again to wrap loosely around his length. His thumb swiped over the swollen head, wiping off water and a bead of precum, lips forming a smile against Sasuke’s shoulder. It was a smile, Sasuke was sure, that would steal his breath had he had any left.

The combination of Naruto sliding against him as he moved his hips and the stimulation of the hand stroking him soon had Sasuke’s legs trembling with the effort to keep him standing. He bit his lower lip harshly, but too much sound still left him, his breath creating fog against the glass. Butterfly kisses assaulted his neck and shoulder, Sasuke’s mind reeling with the emotions pounding inside of him. He felt right, complete, _whole_ when Naruto held him. He didn’t want to know what he looked like right now, face scrunched up in desire, cheeks tinted red, dark eyes glossy. Naruto’s love was a fever coursing through them both, igniting something within him that he had long since thought lost.

 _Hope_.

He hoped, wished fervently. For what he wasn’t sure, only knew that it was for Naruto’s sake. Naruto, who whispered his name repeatedly like a promise, a promise of the future they would build together.

It was with a shuddering exhalation that Sasuke spilled against the shower wall, over Naruto’s hand, blinded for a second. And it was in that moment, with Naruto tensing up behind him before slumping against him in post-orgasmic bliss, that the realization settled within Sasuke. One thought, clear and sharp, rolling slowly through his mind like a thunderous avalanche made of the softest cotton. He sucked in a breath, like it was the first time he tasted fresh air, lacking the all too familiar bitter smog clogging up his lungs.

Naruto’s lips searched his and he turned, tangling his fingers in short spikes, bodies aligned and Naruto’s arms secured around his lower back. He ran the fingers of his left hand down the side of Naruto’s face, fingertips tracing his cheekbone, his chin, thumb angling to press into his racing pulse. Swallowing thickly, nerves going haywire, a painful prickling travelling down his spine, he spread his fingers across Naruto’s whiskered cheek before boldly flattening his palm over it.

He held it there for the briefest of moments, Naruto jolting as if stung, their tongues pausing mid-kiss. Wide, blue eyes stared into his, shock melting into affection, into something more, something inexplicably deep that resounded in Sasuke’s very soul. In that moment there was nothing separating them, no veil to cover the naked, raw emotions bristling in the air. There was only the two of them, lost within each other, so close and so calm, so reassured yet so vulnerable.

Naruto’s mouth separated from his, though their lips still brushed sensually, a beatific smile lighting up his face. Heart soaring, Sasuke knew, in that moment he simply _knew_.

He was home.


	8. If it's you, I think I could do it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small fluffy drabble with clueless Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the bench, thinking it was getting rather cold. It was getting dark, too. To his left, Naruto wouldn’t stop fidgeting, and heaving a sigh he decided he’d had enough of it.

“Stop fidgeting.”

He got a glare for that, which he supposed was standard behavior.

“Dammit Sasuke, I’ll fidget if I want! In fact, I have a lot to fidget about!”

Amused despite knowing better, Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against the bench, bending a knee to fit one foot on the seat.

“Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Naruto said, voice dripping with obvious sarcasm, “Maybe you should read the mood and you’ll figure it out.”

Sasuke actually was a little surprised at this. The mood? What mood. Sure, it wasn’t every day they sat on a bench by the river, watching the water ripple and the occasional bird float by –and Sasuke had to admit it was even more boring than it sounded– but this thing about a  _mood_  was new.

He didn’t exactly want to let Naruto know that, though.

“I still don’t see why you need to fidget. We’re just sitting here. Besides, you’ve been quiet the past fifteen minutes, I almost fell asleep.”

Bristling with anger, Naruto balled his fists and turned towards Sasuke, his entire body tense.

“You bastard! That’s because it’s the third date! The third! I’m so fucking sorry for being nervous!”

Eyes slowly blinking, Sasuke was honestly rendered speechless. Date? Another word he didn’t connect the situation with.

“What date?” he asked, probably sounding dumb but too lost to care.

Naruto’s face was an impressive mixture of disbelief, anger, and embarrassment.

“Are you serious?” he spluttered, mouth gaping.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Sasuke defended himself with, crossing his arms around his bent leg with a frown.

“ _We_ ,” Naruto pointed wildly between them with one hand, “are one a date. The  _third_  date in two weeks, in fact.”

Sasuke gave him an empty stare.

“Oh my god. Oh my  _god_  Sasuke how the hell could you not know that?!”

“You could have  _said_  something.”

Naruto was looking at him like he was some sort of idiot, and no, Sasuke was _not_  an idiot. Obviously Naruto had just gone ahead with one of his crazy ideas again and failed to inform Sasuke that he was getting dragged into it.

“I TOLD YOU LIKE A MILLION TIMES!!!”

He winced, checking around them to make sure no one else got a headache from Naruto’s lung capacity like he’d just gotten.

“You don’t have to yell about it. And I can’t recall ever hearing you talk about a date.”

Naruto looked ready to take a swing at him, which made Sasuke rack his brain with a little more serious effort to try and remember if there was something that should have tipped him off that Naruto thought they were on a date.

“Is this why my mom kept nagging me about not dressing in an old, wrinkly sweater?”

Closing his eyes, Naruto rubbed his face roughly, muttering things that sounded suspiciously like “God why do I even put up with this jerk.”

“How the hell could you have missed it?!” Naruto had lowered his hands now, deciding instead to grab Sasuke’s aforementioned sweater and start shaking him back and forth. “I can’t believe I was so fucking nervous I thought I was gonna puke when I asked you and you didn’t even  _listen_!”

Frown deepening, Sasuke took a hold of Naruto’s slightly cold hands to stop the unnecessary rough treatment.

“You talk a  _lot_ , you can’t expect me to keep up with it all the time.”

“You’re the worst best friend in the whole fucking history. Bastard!”

“Will you explain instead of trying to murder me?”

Naruto had resorted to hitting him instead, fists smacking painfully against his arm. Not that it was that unusual, but he’d prefer not getting bruises.

“Screw you! You’re supposed to be smart! Like, getting A’s all the time and shit. How could you be so. Damn. Stupid!”

The last three words were punctuated with extra hard punches, and Sasuke was starting to get annoyed. Gripping Naruto’s wrists hard, he forced him to stay still, wondering why Naruto blushed all of a sudden.

“Fine, I’m listening.”

Naruto glared at him, causing him to sigh.

“Okay, I’m  _sorry_ , there, happy now?”

While the other boy didn’t exactly look happy, he at least stopped trying to hit him.

“I asked you out to the  _movies_ , Sasuke. With  _dinner_. And I paid! And you thought that was completely normal, huh? I even asked you, specifically, if you wanted to go on a  _date_  with me.”

Keeping his face impassive, Sasuke decided it was probably in his best interest not to reveal that he’d barely paid enough attention to let the word  _movies_ register in his brain at the time, and had been very surprised when Naruto rang the doorbell early so they could eat first.

“And then,” Naruto continued, blue eyes boring holes in Sasuke, “we went to that photo exhibition you’ve been talking about. And you know I hate museums.”

To be fair, Sasuke  _had_  thought it rather strange for Naruto to invite him for that, but he’d brushed it off thinking that maybe he just had one of those phases where he wanted to get to know Sasuke better. He’d had those, occasionally, like the time he watched the history shows Sasuke liked so they could talk about them together before giving up and just letting Sasuke tell him about them instead. He’d claimed it was easier to understand when it was Sasuke talking… or something like that.

“And  _today_ ,” Naruto’s voice took on a strained note, “we went to the arcade, had dinner,  _and_  a romantic walk by the river!”

Sasuke couldn’t help himself. Letting the corners of his lips curl into an amused smirk, he made sure he had a good grip on Naruto’s wrists before speaking.

“And what part of me beating your ass, then watching you slurp down that mess you call ramen, is  _romantic_?”

“I said THE WALK was romantic you asshole!!!”

“Either way you sound ridiculous,” he snorted, expecting the blond to lash out in anger again.

But Naruto fell silent, averting his eyes with teeth biting down on his lower lip.

“Fine,” he mumbled, body sagging against the worn wood of the bench. “I get it if you’re rejecting me, but you could be at least a  _little_  nice about it.”

Lost again, it took Sasuke a few moments to get what Naruto meant.

“Wait, you were actually asking me out?”

The pure surprise must have been obvious in his voice, because Naruto looked at him again with a pained expression.

“You are the dumbest person I’ve ever liked,” he sighed, releasing himself from Sasuke’s hold. “I should have stuck with Sakura.”

Mind whirring as he put the puzzle pieces together, Sasuke figured that things made a lot more sense now with the news that the past two weeks had consisted of them ‘dating’. It certainly explained why so many girls looked so crushed when they walked by.

“Didn’t she reject you?”

Naruto sent him a disgusted look.

“If you weren’t my best friend, I’d hit you for that.”

Sasuke pursed his lips, trying to get a good look at Naruto’s face in the increasing darkness. The notion of Naruto wanting them to date was something he’d never given any thought. Not that he thought about dating in general either. He knew it was a big deal to some people at school, but he’d always thought that he and Naruto had a nice, dating-free thing going on and no girls, or guys for that matter, would intrude on their friendship.

“I don’t know what I was thinking,” Naruto muttered, leaning forwards with his elbows digging into his knees. “Telling people was a crappy idea, too.”

“You make it sound like I just told you to get the fuck away from me or something.”

“Yeah? Well I think you made it pretty clear you don’t think about us that way.”

They stared at each other for a few long, silent seconds, and Sasuke felt strangely upset by the dejected look on his best friend’s face. All the people he thought Naruto might have gone for, and he picked Sasuke? Didn’t he always call him a bastard, saying he’d end up alone like a crazy cat lady for being so anti-social?

“I don’t understand,” he confessed, turning to look at the scenery instead. When he thought about it, he supposed this was the type of place people would go to in one of those romantic movies his mother liked to watch. “Why would you even want to date me?”

Naruto didn’t answer for a minute, seeming to struggle with himself, and Sasuke felt vaguely nervous as he waited.

“It’s not like I can help it,” he finally said, heaving an explosive breath. “I just really like you. I guess.”

Glancing at him, Sasuke had to admit that it was a nice change to see Naruto with such an embarrassed, honest expression on his face. And while he’d never felt much interest in romance or dating, logically he thought that, if Naruto really felt like that about him, then maybe it was worth giving it a shot. Taking a deep breath, he reached his hand out to place it above Naruto’s clenched one, ignoring his startled look and lacing their fingers together. It didn’t feel bad.

“I don’t give a damn about romance,” he started, trying to think of a good way to explain himself. “But I think it could be okay? If it’s you, I mean…”

His gaze had been fixated on their hands, his pale skin in stark contrast to Naruto’s tan, and when he raised it he was met with a wide-eyed Naruto, hope written all over his features.

“Really?” his best friend choked out, squeezing his fingers slightly. “I promise I’ll be a good boyfriend. The best!”

Sasuke snorted, pulling at a few strands of blond hair hanging over Naruto’s forehead.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep. I’m sure you’ll be just as annoying as usual.”

A smile spread over Naruto’s face at that, and he ducked his head to hide another blush.

“Thanks,” he whispered, and Sasuke was hit with a wave of affection for the other boy.

After all, they’d been through a lot together, and he’d always somehow thought that Naruto would stay be by his side in the future as well.

“But if you call me baby, I  _will_  fuck you up.”

Naruto laughed at that, head thrown back and eyes glittering in the moonlight.

“Sure,” he said, squeezing Sasuke’s hand tightly in his own, “I’ll remember that.”

Then he grinned wide before leaning in, breath washing over Sasuke’s ear.

“But baby if you keep looking that pretty, I don’t know if I can hold it back.”

Smacking the once again laughing Naruto away, Sasuke wondered if he should regret his decision. On the other hand, he did enjoy watching Naruto laugh. Maybe he’d let it slip, just this once.


	9. First meeting prompt nr 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for a prompt on tumblr, about first meetings. Request from mrandmrseverlark, NaruSasu modern AU, where Sasuke is blind and Naruto's dog wants to play with Sasuke's guide dog, and that's how they first meet.

"Hey, Kurama! Stop pulling!"

Naruto was fighting a losing battle, trying to keep his one-year-old dog from dragging him over to where a guy sat on a bench, his dog next to him. He really was trying to teach Kurama how to behave, even went to a puppy course and everything, but sometimes the Finnish Spitz made a decision and stuck to it stubbornly, completely ignoring Naruto’s protests. 

Right now, Kurama’s fluffy tail was waggling happily, his eyes set on the dog resting in front of the bench. Naruto dug his heels into the ground when they got close to stop Kurama from greeting the other dog, wondering why the dark-haired owner hadn’t noticed him yet. 

"Umm, excuse me," he started, sitting down to hold Kurama back. "My dog seems to really want to greet yours, is it okay?"

The man turned towards him, eyes hidden underneath stylish, black sunglasses. 

"What kind of dog is it?" the man asked, his voice calm with a nice tone to it that Naruto couldn’t help but find slightly attractive. 

Confused, it took him a moment to realize that the question wasn’t strange. The almost white Labrador Retriever was, in fact, a guide dog.

"Oh, I’m sorry!" he hurridley said, "His name’s Kurama, he’s fairly small since he’s just a year old, really friendly, but he gets too excited sometimes when he sees a dog he decides that he likes. He’s a Finnish Spitz."

"It’s fine, it’s not like I’m walking around with a sign on my head that says blind."

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, not sure how to take the joke, using the slight pause to observe the stranger. His dark hair looked silky in the light breeze, bangs framing his face, and shorter spikes sticking up in the back. He was pale, making Naruto wonder if he spent a lot of time inside, or simply didn’t tan. He had nice features, and Naruto was curious suddenly to see him without the glasses. 

The man bent down slightly to pet his dog, and Kurama gave off a loud bark. 

"Well, go on then, Susan doesn’t mind," he said, sounding amused, and Naruto was glad he couldn’t see the slight flush on his cheeks. 

"Pretty name," he commented off-handedly, finally releasing the straining sort-of puppy and watching him jump in front of Susan in sheer happiness. 

"Like your dog’s is any better."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the other man’s smirk, finding it both highly annoying and amusing. 

"At least it’s unique," he sniffed in response, grinning when the other shook his head slowly at him. "I bet you’ve got a boring name, too, like John or something."

"Well aren’t you smooth," the dark-haired male mumbled, clasping his hands in front of him, elbows leaning on his knees, apparently deeming Naruto’s dog safe company for Susan. "My name’s Sasuke, you can choose for yourself if it’s boring or not. It certainly isn’t common."

His voice had taken on a slightly haughty tone, but Naruto kept his grin in place, glancing at Kurama to make sure he wasn’t up to mischief. But the light brown dog seemed content to simply sniff Susan at the moment, and as he focused on Sasuke again he had to admit the name seemed to suit him. 

"Nah, it sounds cool. I’m Naruto, by the way."

"Should I feel honored to find out?"

At least the guy had humor, Naruto concluded as he snickered gloatingly. 

"Of course! Everyone is just dying to make my aquaintance!"

It wasn’t a complete lie, actually, though Naruto preferred to keep a low profile. 

"I’m sure," Sasuke drawled, and Naruto was racking his brain trying to come up with something smart to say to that, when his phone rang in his pocket.

"Sorry, I need to take this," he muttered to Sasuke, and making sure again that Kurama was all friendly nose bumps and excited jumping, he braced himself before sliding his finger over the screen to answer the call. An annoyed voice immediately started questiong him about his whereabouts, and he sighed in frustration. Really, couldn’t a guy walk his dog in peace? 

 ”Calm down, Yamato, I’ll be right back. I’m just gonna hand Kurama over to the old hag and I’m ready to go. Be back in ten, promise.”

He winced, Yamato informing him in his scary voice that there was no way he believed Naruto, but he ended the call anyway, too used to it by now. 

"Sorry Sasuke, looks like I have to go, and Kurama seems to really like Susan, too." 

Sasuke was staring at him -or well, his face was turned towards him at least- with a tight-lipped expression. 

"Busy day, huh?" he asked, and Naruto nodded before realizing it was a pointless gesture.

"Being an actor is tough, but it’s a lot of fun, too! I just wish my breaks were longer, I’m starting to think Kurama will get fat…"

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully, lifting his hand to scratch Kurama’s chin when the dog had decided he needed it by bumping his nose against his knee.  

"Well, I’m here every day around this time, if Kurama wants to come play sometime."

"Really? That’s awesome, thanks man!"

Naruto had to admit he wasn’t so much happy for Kurama’s sake, as he was for his own. Sasuke seemed to be an interesting person, and Naruto loved making new friends. He’d moved here just a few months ago, getting a job at the theatre, and between rehearsing and taking care of Kurama he hadn’t had time to meet many people outside of work. 

"I’ll definitely see you around! Come on, Kurama, if I’m late Yamato might really kill me this time."

Kurama let out a few barks as he reluctantly followed his owner, and turning back after a few steps, Naruto could see a faint smile playing over Sasuke’s thin lips. A tiny heat broke out inside his chest, and Naruto decided he  _really_ liked that smile. 

He couldn’t wait to meet Sasuke again, and get to know him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking that after this, Naruto will come see Sasuke almost every day, and take walks with him and Susan (I picked Susan from Susano’o, ehem) and they’ll bicker and have lots of fun, and Naruto will talk about his plays and Sasuke will tell him he’s a concert pianist and went blind gradually after an illness (Itachi got it too but not as bad, so he can still see). And of course Naruto will fall in love, and Sasuke too because Naruto’s voice is so expressive and fun to listen to, and he reacts so nicely to teasing and jokes. Naruto has no idea how to bring it up though, but Sasuke solves the problem by casually inviting him on a date, claiming Itachi promised him that Naruto didn’t look suspicious and he was getting tired of waiting for Naruto to come around. 
> 
> And Naruto will spend a lot of time reading out loud to Sasuke, imitating the characters with ridiculous voices and over-exaggerated movements so that he falls over sometimes, making Susan very concerned for Sasuke whenever Naruto brings him out without her. And Sasuke will of course play for Naruto, and go to all his plays, Itachi whispering to him what’s going on on the stage. And they’ll get married and live happy forever because I say so.


	10. Alternate ending, chapter 698

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Naruto had ended like this, I would have been pretty happy. I should probably put a warning here that they die and go to the afterlife.

_Nothing shakes my soul quite like your love_

_Its weakness takes me over, pulls me under_

_If we’re drowning_

_I hope we never see the surface again_

_And the glittering lights will break in shards against the soles of our feet_

_As we dive deeper_

_If we only die once_

_I want to die with you_

_“Sasuke… We will die here.”_

When his eyes open for the second time, he finds that breathing is so much easier. His body feels soft, inconsistent, but he tilts his head and Naruto is there. Right where he’d landed, but the swelling and bruising on his face has disappeared as if it had never existed.

“Where are we?” Naruto asks, glancing at him, “Could this be… heaven?”

“You tell me,” he answers, sweeping his eyes over empty space. “Everything looks… hazy.”

And it is true. The air around them seems to shimmer, as if they are surrounded by invisible water, no color, no sound, simply _nothingness_.

Patting what is supposedly the ground next to him with one hand, Naruto slowly sits up, fascinated by the ripples of liquid smoke that brushes his skin.

“We got our arms back,” Sasuke observes, and Naruto sends him a sharp look, sharp enough to tear right through him.

“So we can still fight.”

Giving the other boy a look of disbelief, Sasuke smiles despite himself. When Naruto’s face scrunches up with the first signs of anger, he laughs.

“Even after all this, here of all places, you still want to fight me?”

“Of course!” Naruto shuffles closer to him, staring down into his eyes. “I’ll take you on any time!”

Sitting up as well, Sasuke rubs his left eye with a slightly shaky hand, feeling strangely empty with all the pain gone from his system.

“No, I’ll admit it. This was my loss.”

For a second, though considering time seemed irrelevant here it might have been considerably longer, they stare at each other. Then Naruto shouts, his voice echoing off invisible walls.

“You stupid asshole! As if you could win or lose this fight! This is between friends, and I said I’d smack some sense into you! The real fight comes after that!”

Sighing, Sasuke feels another smile grace his lips.

“Hey, Naruto… If we’re dead, then that eternal destiny the sage of the six paths talked about has ended, hasn’t it? I’m sure the infinite tsukuyomi has dispelled…”

Silence settles between them once again, but through it, Sasuke can sense Naruto’s heartbeat, a calm and steady beat, much unlike the struggling rhythm it had the last time they talked.

“So in the end, you never did leave me alone.”

Reaching out a hand, Naruto runs a finger down Sasuke’s cheek, an unreadable look on his face. His eyes trace his features as his fingers run along his jaw in a caress that, rather than exciting, feels so reassuring that Sasuke has to wonder how he lived without it before.

“I told you,” Naruto says quietly, tugging slightly so that he has no choice but lean forwards. “I just can’t leave you alone.”

Sasuke knows that logically, his body should react to Naruto’s words. His heart should clench painfully, his limbs should feel weak, his breath should hitch… Instead, gentle warmth settles within his chest, whispering to him in gentle caresses.

“We’re dead, Naruto,” he breathes, raising a hand to brush along Naruto’s fingers. “You can tell me the truth.”

Naruto smiles then, a smile that seems to light him up from inside, a smile that envelopes Sasuke in its brightness.

“But you already know, don’t you?”

The world swirls around them, colors of velvety black and glittering yellow and red and green ripping through the haze, expanding so fast it feels as if Sasuke’s mind has expanded with it.

He intertwines his fingers with Naruto’s, the connection keeping his soul steady since his body might float away.

“Yes.”

They stand up then, Naruto gripping his hand tightly, bringing him with him like a guiding light through the flickering vastness. Each step creates sparkling colors that washes over their bare feet, the air is soft when it fills their lungs but like fluttering butterfly wings when they exhale, though this barely registers in the back of his mind.

All he sees is Naruto.

All he feels is Naruto.

And he knows that Naruto feels the same.

Eventually, they reach a place where the not-really ground billows and surges with glossy darkness, seemingly sinking downwards. As they stop, Sasuke can feel a light pull calling for him, like a thread of his brother’s chakra curling around his ankles.

“What do you think it is?” Naruto asks, tilting his head in contemplation.

“Maybe… it’s for us. If we want to move on.”

They glance at each other, electric blue clashing with swirling black. Then Naruto raises his head towards the left, and Sasuke follows his gaze to find more nothingness filled with clusters of colorful, wispy clouds.

“Or we could take a walk,” Naruto suggests, looking back at him.

“We could be walking around for eternity,” Sasuke argues, causing Naruto to let out a brilliant laugh.

“Bastard, here I offer to walk with you for eternity, and you’re going to argue with me that it’s too long? We’re dead, what does it matter if it’s for eternity or an hour?”

Gnawing on his lips, Sasuke mulls the thought over, weighs the pros and cons of being stuck with Naruto for possibly eternity.

“I guess, if it’s you… I don’t mind eternity.”

Giving his hand an encouraging squeeze, Naruto steers him towards the left, away from the dark waterfall.

“You know, we’ve got stuff to talk about. And you wanted to talk to me anyway, right? I have to tell you about Ero-sennin, and everything that happened in Konoha, and chasing after you…”

His words fade, but Sasuke smiles all the same.

“I’d like that.”

And considering how much Naruto can talk, he wonders if eternity will be enough.

 

 


	11. Alternate epilogue after ch 700

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 700 does not exist. But if it did, this is how I want it to end.

It’s Naruto’s fiftieth birthday, and Sasuke has returned surprisingly – or not – to join in the celebration. It’s a small thing, despite him still being Hokage, and Sasuke stays in the background for most of it. Naruto is looking dignified, wearing his robes, wrinkles around his eyes, but now and then Sasuke can feel him glance his way, and when their gazes meet, it’s like a secret smile just for him.

He’s been waiting for today.

It being Naruto’s birthday doesn’t hold much significance, and Sasuke supposes it works as well as any day. But _time_. Time is significant, and so much time has passed since Naruto’s seventeenth birthday, so maybe it does hold some sort of significance even though he doesn’t want to admit this to himself.

When he looks around the large room, there are many familiar faces, and many unfamiliar ones. Gaara is there, of course, just like all the other kages, old and new. He greeted Sakura quickly when he arrived, simply asking how their daughter is doing. Fine, now just like every other time he’d asked. And that was that.

He hardly notices Hinata next to Naruto, because all he sees is Naruto, and all he’s ever seen is Naruto. At least, he feels like that right now.

So he waits. He’s been patient, so a few more hours won’t bother him. Eventually, the crowd begins to disperse, giving Naruto their final goodnights, walking, stumbling, or dragging each other out into the night. He walks outside, too.

He waits on top of the Hokage building, still feeling as if the city outline beyond the Hokage Mountain is out of place. There are few parts of the world undiscovered now, but Sasuke still finds new places as he travels. It is a small comfort to him that no one has yet been able to tell him to stay in Konoha because there is nowhere left to go.

And he can’t stay. Doesn’t _want_ to stay.

“You’re still here,” Naruto observes as he lands next to him, where he stands with the wind gently blowing in his face.

“Stating the obvious as usual,” he responds with, and Naruto snorts at him.

“Any special reason?”

Sasuke stands still for a long moment, not yet looking at Naruto. He’s been waiting for so many years, but somehow he still feels unprepared. Even so, he knows he won’t put it off anymore. He made his decision and he will stick by it.

“I’d say it’s about time, don’t you think?” he asks, turning to Naruto, finally allowing himself to take a good look at him.

He’s aged, but then again, so has he. Looking at him now, he doesn’t feel the twinge of pain, of longing, that caused him to keep his distance before. All he feels is anticipation, as Naruto’s expression goes from surprised, to confused, to understanding.

And he smiles, with all the secrets they ever carried between them shining in his eyes.

“Is that so? We’d better get going, then.”

~~~

In the morning, the first person to enter Naruto’s office will find a small note, with a few hastily scribbled sentences.

_Sasuke and I have some unfinished business, so I’ll be going with him. Don’t wait for me and keep safe._

~~~

They don’t talk for a while, only travel, in the shadows, unseen, until they reach a place that Sasuke has chosen specifically for this. It’s halfway up a mountain, and the air is chilly, but the view is rather spectacular. He has spent a lot of time here, more than he wants to think about.

“Wow,” is all Naruto says, sitting down on the ground just by the edge of the cliff they’re on.

“It’s secluded,” he explains, sitting down as well on Naruto’s left, secretly pleased.

“Hmm, I wonder how angry everyone is,” Naruto, now former Hokage, muses as he bends one knee and leans his chin on it.

“They shouldn’t be surprised.”

When Naruto looks at him, he can see the old mischief in them that he has missed while on his travels. Tan fingers flick his cheek, and he catches them within his own. He carefully lowers their hands to the ground, fingers intertwining slightly, and Naruto’s skin is warm. Like he remembers it.

“It’s been a while since we were alone like this.”

Naruto’s voice is subdued, mischief fading into seriousness, but Sasuke squeezes his fingers reassuringly.

“Yes,” he agrees, feeling calm settle all around him. “I’ve been waiting.”

There is sadness in deep blue eyes, and Sasuke hurts all over with it. They’ve both been waiting.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto says, his voice catching slightly, but Sasuke slowly shakes his head.

“It is what it is.” Then he adds, “It was worth staying alive for.”

Naruto smiles then, and Sasuke responds with one of his own, sadness swept away and the brightness of their feelings resurfacing, swirling within the voids still present in their hearts. They are here. At last. And Sasuke refuses to let go again.

“I was feeling old this morning,” Naruto starts, a grin dancing in the corners of his eyes, “But now I feel more alive than in a long time.”

He tugs playfully on Sasuke’s hand, enough to cause dark eyes to roll.

“You’re still a child at heart,” he counters, because it’s true, and they both know it.

Naruto may have changed, may have done things he isn’t proud of, but Sasuke waves the weight of it all off with his mere presence, just like Naruto does to him.

“I wish I’d had you by my side,” Naruto admits, wistfully, aching, and it’s a jumble of emotions, this moment between them.

“I am now,” is all he can think of saying, because it is his wish, too, and the reason he asked Naruto to come with him.

Perhaps he should have asked earlier, at the very beginning, but he wouldn’t let regret taint the future anymore.

“There’s still time,” he whispers, and leans his forehead against Naruto’s, because it seems like the right thing to do.

“Okay,” Naruto mumbles, and it feels like they are seventeen again, and nothing in the world can stop them.

They are bound together, they are soulmates, and over the course of their lives this fact has struck them, stuck with them, put glue on the broken pieces of their hearts and now, in this moment, those pieces can be fitted together and mend. And they sit there, huddled together, Naruto’s cheek on his knee and Sasuke’s forehead resting on Naruto’s, eyes closed and chests moving slowly as they breathe in sync. Their hearts, also beating in sync.  

There is still time, and now, time is theirs.


	12. Genderfluid Naruto drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genderfluid Naruto is important to me. Sort of canon after 699.

When Naruto wakes up that morning, something feels a little off. It’s not a new feeling, but for once he takes some time to think about it. He enters his bathroom, looks into the mirror, and tilts his head in thought. Then he lifts his hands, one bandaged even when he sleeps because he’s a tiny bit self-conscious, and with a quiet poof there is now a female Naruto staring back at him. He’s in his pajamas, but he doesn’t need to get undressed to know that somehow, it feels better now.

So he leaves it like that. _She_ leaves it like that.

Sakura comes to pick her up after breakfast, blinking a little as she opens the door, frowns, but shrugs it off. Naruto doesn’t notice the breath she’s been holding until she can let it out, accompanying Sakura on the way to the Hokage building. Sasuke is waiting for them outside, and once they’re close enough, he gives Naruto a curious once-over.

“You realize all that hair is a hazard if we’re sparring?” he comments, and Naruto pouts at him.

“I’ll beat you anyways,” she says, bumping her fist on his shoulder as she passes, then comes to an abrupt halt.

Narrowing her eyes, she stares at him for a moment. This won’t do at all. Quickly forming the seal again, another poof and she’s taller than him. He gives her a deadpan look but she only grins, patting his head as she walks into the building.

A couple of weeks later, Naruto has been switching back and forth with uneven intervals, and people are talking about it. Like they have nothing better to do. He’s slumped on Sasuke’s couch, because he’s temporarily back from his travels again and Naruto isn’t sure how long he’ll stay this time, but he’s going to make the most of it.

“By the way,” Sasuke starts casually, rummaging through a bag he’s brought in from his bedroom. “Since you look so ridiculous wearing jumpsuits – and Naruto can tell he doesn’t mean only in female form – Sakura and I got you something.”

He dumps a few clothing items on the couch next to Naruto, who hesitantly picks one up, not sure what to expect. It’s a pair of black spandex leggings, and he gives Sasuke a weird look. But the Uchiha only waves at him to keep looking, and so he lifts an orange item. It’s a simple, short dress with slits from the hips down, sleeveless and with a broad, black belt made of cotton accompanying it. On the back, so that it fits between shoulder blades, is a red Uzumaki clan swirl.

“Wow,” he says, speechless as he ponders the dress.

“Just try it on next time,” Sasuke shrugs, and goes about business making dinner.

Two days later, Naruto eagerly does. She decided a while ago to shrink her breasts a little, because she only ever made them big to cause a reaction anyway, and that’s not the point anymore. Considering Sakura was the one forcing a bra onto her, something she was more thankful for than she would have expected, it’s no wonder the dress fits. She twirls around, feeling the clothes tight in places she’s not quite used to, but when she runs over to the mirror she decides it’s something she can get used to. Because it feels good, and it also looks good, not that she knows much about that sort of thing.

Pulling on her new sandals, smaller to fit her feet, she quickly runs over to Sasuke to show him the result. She barges into the apartment, flings his bedroom door open, and he sits there blinking bleary eyes at her. Then he nods, slowly.

“Did you show Sakura yet?”

She shakes her head, because she wanted to pick up Sasuke first and then go see her.

When they find her, already at the hospital working, Sakura sighs in slight jealousy but smiles all the same.

“You look pretty,” she says, and Naruto blushes a bit because it’s rare that Sakura would give compliments like that.

“Of course I do!” she boasts anyway.

A few days later, there’s a Gokage meeting, and when she shows up to accompany Kakashi, there are a few raised eyebrows that sting a bit. But Gaara smiles, and she sits down next to him, catching up a bit as they wait for the meeting to start. During a rather heated discussion between the Mizukage and Raikage, she leans close to Gaara and whispers to him:

“Sometimes I just feel better like this.”

And Gaara nods, squeezing her wrist reassuringly.

Not everyone is as accepting as his closest friends, but he tries his best to ignore most of them. When Naruto overhears a confused Kiba asking Sasuke about it, Sasuke’s reply only being a long stare until Kiba tightens his lips and never asks again, there’s a warm feeling in his chest. It really means a lot to him, that Sasuke accepts him just the way he is. He hopes Sasuke stays longer this time.

One day, a girl comes up to her, a genin judging by her forehead protector and young age, and asks her to show how to do the technique and make it last the whole day. The next day, a boy runs up to her, eyes shining because _it works_ , even if it would be better if it worked all the time and not just until he ran out of chakra. So she takes him to Sakura, and hopes that things can work out.

Years later, he’s spending the evening with Sasuke and Sakura, at the orphanage. They try to go there often, to play with the children, and make sure they’re happy. It’s one of his first priorities as Hokage, and one he enjoys thoroughly. As he draws pictures with some of them, a tiny girl shyly approaches him, tugging at the hem of his orange sweater.

“Tomorrow,” she asks, smiling and blushing when he lifts her up onto his lap, “Won’t you be a girl so I can braid your hair?”

He laughs, and rubs their noses together.

“Maybe I will,” he says, winking at her. “I promise next time you can braid it.”

She nods, seriously, because it’s a promise from the Hokage and she’s learnt that those are never broken. And as Sasuke walks by he ruffles his hair absentmindedly, and Naruto can’t help but feel like the happiest person in the world.


	13. All he needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut drabble, some sort of alternate canon. NaruSasu.

There is a faint sliver of moonlight entering through the blinds, painting a perfect line across the bed and its messed up sheets. A hand swings out, grabbing fabric just short of the light, dragging it towards a writhing body. The night is still and silent outside, the room filled with heavy panting and a slight creaking noise.

“Oh gods, Naruto…”

An answering grin splits tan features in two, resulting in increased activity and a strained moan escaping thin lips. Those same lips are soon captured between teeth, lovingly bitten, a tongue slipping out to tease them.

“Come on, Sasuke, you can let it all out.”

The heated murmur of words sends shivers of want down Sasuke’s spine, Naruto’s breath washing over the sensitive skin on his throat. His head spins as he clutches Naruto’s broad shoulders, back arching under the assault of pleasure. Another bruise enthusiastically given to his throat, and he really needs to start learning medical jutsu.

Fingers trace down the inside of his thigh, his legs spread wide, the touch firm and demanding and he needs _more_.

“Oh _fuck_!” he gasps, the overload of pleasure doubling when Naruto hits _just right_ , mouth hot and wet over his collarbone.

It is all he can do to rake his nails down Naruto’s back, feeling the taut muscle underneath his hands as his lover moves, relentless in fulfilling his earlier promises of pleasure strong enough to make him forget.

And Sasuke needs so desperately to forget.

His body trembles, torn between pushing back and begging for mercy, Naruto’s caresses driving him crazy with the fire erupting along his skin. His lungs are burning, too, much like they had when he recklessly tried to keep up with Naruto’s stamina during practice yesterday. Pushed down against the mattress, body bent and begging for more with every movement and every breath, his heart soars all the same.

To him, Naruto is freedom. Freedom of mind, of heart, of everything that seems to weigh him down with every step he takes in daylight. Sasuke would give himself completely and fully, these nights when Naruto embraces him, and he would wake up in the morning to soft kisses and happy, quiet laughter.

“Sasuke, almost…” Naruto breathes the words against his lips, blue eyes dark in the dim lighting as they hold his gaze.

He focuses on breathing, trying to match Naruto’s rhythm – or lack thereof. His body tingles with that almost, readies itself to join Naruto in mind numbing orgasm. His fingertips slipping against sweat-slicked skin, Sasuke’s toes curl and he throws his head back with a high-pitched moan he’s long since gotten over his embarrassment for.

Naruto’s reply is a low grunt and a heavy thrust, stilling as he pushes against Sasuke, holding him tightly like he is unbreakable. Maybe he is, with Naruto beside him.

He shifts, and Naruto moves to slip out of him, his heartbeat quick underneath Sasuke’s palm. Naruto leans his weight on one hand, the mattress dipping down, and uses the other to tuck a few stray bangs sticking to Sasuke’s forehead behind his ear instead. The fingers then trace his jawline, gentle in a way unexpected from someone as loud and rash as the Hokage’s son. But familiar, to Sasuke achingly so.

“You know you can talk to me, Sasuke,” he says quietly, a tiny bit out of breath, and of course, Sasuke _knows_.

But knowing is not the same as wanting to. Or being able to. Because how could he? When Naruto is everything that Sasuke has ever wanted, and so many other things he doesn’t want are eating away at the sacred time they share together. When the pressure from the clan is constricting his lungs, not connected to Naruto, but Naruto is the only one who makes him able forget about it.

“If it makes any difference, I think you’ll make a great clan leader,” Naruto adds, and of course it makes a difference.

Naruto will become Hokage, Sasuke is certain of it. He had thought his future to be right by Naruto’s side, equal parts protecting him and making sure he behaves. Then Itachi resigned, and Sasuke was thrown into this mess, with the expectation to be ready to shoulder the responsibility that his brother had been preparing for since he was a child.

The hand is cupping his cheek now, a reassuring touch that Sasuke can lean into. He keeps his own hand steady on Naruto’s chest, the thumping he can feel against it calming him down. He’s been told he lacks ambition, but Sasuke disagrees. The only reason he’ll get the position of clan leader is because of lineage and Itachi’s decision to apply for the role as Kakashi’s personal assistant, now that he’s stepping in as Hokage due to the third’s unfortunate but expected death.

It’s not something he takes pride in. Naruto already knows this, but he doesn’t know of the unease that tends to hit Sasuke in the face of his new duties. Doesn’t know how Sasuke resents his father for being ill, for having given Sasuke the freedom to choose his ninja career only to pull that freedom away from right underneath his feet. He wants to put on a brave face, but Naruto doesn’t deserve his lies.

When Naruto leans closer, their lips brushing carefully, Sasuke lets out a sigh and closes his eyes for a moment. In the earlier stages of their make-shift relationship, Sasuke had asked Naruto what he meant to him. The answer had been part-time teammate, part-time lover, but most-time precious person.

Sasuke selfishly wants to be fulltime precious person. He doesn’t want to grow older and be forced to argue with Hokage-Naruto over matters regarding the clan. He doesn’t want to feel this heavy conflict in loyalty, regardless of how loyal the clan itself is supposed to be to Konoha.

“Shhh,” Naruto whispers, hushing the thoughts running wild inside his tired brain. “You’ll be okay. I know you will. I mean, I’m gonna be here to make sure you stay on the right path.”

“I’m not some lost child,” he mutters in response, opening his eyes to send a half-hearted glare through the semi-darkness. On the inside, however, he is thankful for the comforting words.

“Not _some_ lost child,” Naruto disagrees, bumping noses with him. “ _My_ lost child.”

Sasuke snorts, already feeling distracted and eagerly allowing Naruto to distract him further.

“I’m not a child,” he argues, not sure if he wants to convince Naruto or himself, or if he wishes that he was.

A slow, triumphant grin lights up Naruto’s whiskered face, and he settles comfortably on top of Sasuke.

“But you didn’t contradict that you’re mine.”

“No,” Sasuke concedes, as if Naruto really needs to hear it again. “I didn’t.”

For all that Sasuke is, _proud, ninja, Uchiha_ ; being able to say that he is Naruto’s, and that Naruto is his, is something that never fails to lure a smile out of him. He can feel the corners of his mouth twitch, and Naruto pecks his mouth loudly, satisfied with his answer.

The second peck lingers and soon they are kissing again, sloppy and lazy and wonderful. Naruto caresses up along Sasuke’s arm, finding the hand resting against his skin and intertwining their fingers. When he feels Naruto smiling into the kiss, he has no choice but to smile as well.

Perhaps he can’t choose his future, but he _can_ choose Naruto, and Sasuke will do just so for the remainder of his life. He brushes through Naruto’s unruly spikes, soft and damp from sweat, and wishes they can stay like this forever. The fleeting thought of morning flies through his mind, but Naruto silences it easily, allowing Sasuke to comfortably lose himself in sweet, sweet kisses.

He falls asleep in Naruto’s arms, their hold around him secure, and there’s a flickering flame in his chest that only grows stronger with each passing day.

It is the knowledge that to Naruto, he is _precious_.

It’s all he needs.

 


	14. You promised!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small proposal thingy to celebrate that Finland's parliament voted yes to same-sex marriage.

“Sasuke! Sasukeeeeeeh!!!”

When Naruto came skidding into his lecture hall, Sasuke contemplated hiding behind the row of chairs in front of him for a split second. Sadly he didn’t have time before Juugo decided to wave at the excited blond, calling him over. There was no other explanation possible than Naruto having stood outside to wait for their lecturer to announce a break, considering that announcement had been barely ten seconds ago.

As his boyfriend started climbing over the rows in front of them, apparently too excited to walk up the stairs along the sides, Sasuke regretted not hiding. Luckily they were only on the fourth row but in the middle.

“Sasuke! Oh my god! Did you see?!”

Sighing, he pinched his nose and wondered what he’d done to deserve this. Sure, Naruto was his best friend since forever, and yes he was great in bed too, but to have him wearing bright orange and scaling the lecture hall couldn’t be worth it, could it?

“What?” he asked eventually, seeing as Naruto was jumping up and down just in front of him, hands gripping the back of the seat on that row.

Luckily there was no one sitting there.

“The result of the voting!”

Sasuke stared at him, having absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

“Bastard, I sent you the link half an hour ago, didn’t you check!?”

“I was in the middle of a lecture, stupid.”

Naruto puffed his cheeks, but soon went back into overly excited mode. One day he really needed to find the mute button. Well, one that didn’t involve kissing him.

“The parliament voted yes! They’re totally gonna make same-sex marriage legal! Now we can get married!”

Sasuke froze, just as Karin burst out laughing to his right, clapping his back in congratulations.

“M-married?” He stumbled over the word, trying to wrap his mind around the possibility.

It definitely wasn’t something he had been planning on the past few weeks.

“Yeah, don’t you remember? You promised me we’d get married once it became legal!”

To be fair, Sasuke _had_ promised. He just hadn’t expected it to happen for at least ten years though, and now only about one had passed since then. Not to mention he was pretty sure they’d been a bit tipsy at the time.

“I remember!” Karin helpfully exclaimed, drying some tears caused by laughter from the corners of her eyes. “You said I could be bridesmaid!”

“And who’s the bride, Sasuke?” Suigetsu snorted, leaning forwards in his seat so that he could see past Juugo. “But you guys better invite some hot singles!”

While Suigetsu and Karin got into a heated discussion over his head, Naruto simply stood grinning widely at him. He could be joking. They were barely past twenty (24 actually) and there was no way they’d get married so early, right? Then again…

If he was married to the idiot, he would be annoying quite a lot of his elderly relatives, and also no one could tell him it was a waste for him to date Naruto and he’d just marry some nice girl in the end anyway. Also if he died, Naruto would inherit his money (now his reasoning was just a result of too much law school).

But fine, he supposed he loved him as well, which wasn’t exactly a bad reason. If he was doomed to spend his life with Naruto he might as well get it on paper as well.

“Fine,” he agreed, sounding nonchalant but the truth was, his heart had sped up quite a bit before opening his mouth.

Naruto blinked at him, and both Karin and Suigetsu fell silent.

“Really?” Naruto asked, looking so shocked that Sasuke instantly regretted his decision to say yes. “I just really didn’t think you’d say yes,” his boyfriend admitted, his grin sheepish now.

Then it seemed to strike him that Sasuke had actually said _yes_.

“Oh my god,” he mouthed, blue eyes wide but soon glittering with a brilliant smile. “I can’t believe it. We’re getting married…”

Ignoring the ooh’s and aah’s and laughter from his so called friends, Sasuke told himself that his face wasn’t heating up in the least.

“I gotta tell people,” Naruto continued, and before Sasuke had time to stop him, he threw his head back and shouted so that no one in the half full lecture hall could miss it. “We’re getting married!”

Then he grabbed Sasuke’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, bruising and with too much teeth but Sasuke couldn’t help how his heart melted just a little at the raw emotions Naruto poured into it.

There was a halfhearted applause, but a few people whistled and Karin was, of course, the loudest of those.

“I need to find a dress!” she squealed, patting Sasuke’s back again so hard that he had to cough into the kiss.

“Shut up,” he hissed at her, but Naruto silenced him with another smooch, and Sasuke really had no say in the matter until he decided to let go.

“So I’m kinda in the middle of a group project and the others are probably wondering why I just ran off like that… But we should totally celebrate when you’re done here!” He beamed at Sasuke, who discreetly tried to wipe some saliva off his lips. “Call me when you’re done, okay? Love you!”

Naruto smooched him again, then left the same way he came, swinging himself over the rows. Once down he turned to blow a kiss towards Sasuke, much to the amusement of the lecturer who had stayed during the break.

Great. Sasuke sank low in his seat, swatting Juugo’s hand away as he ruffled his hair. Now the lecturer was going to make a joke at his expense, he just knew it. It would probably be funny, too. He sighed.

On the other hand, maybe he could look forward to some engagement sex once they got back home…

 


	15. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two drabbles (in one chapter yes) are written for the drawing Jasu gave me for Christmas. It's a Hobbit inspired one, with Sasuke riding Thranduil's elk, and Naruto on a horse leaning in to kiss Sasuke. You can find it on her tumblr etc. Version one is slightly happier than version two. Also I'm obsessed with elf Sasuke.

**Version 1**

“Hey, Sasuke.”

Sasuke made an internal grimace. They were so close to home, and of course Naruto would choose this moment to halt his horse and start talking.

“What,” he answered with a small sigh.

“I can’t believe we’re almost home.”

Oh no, the moron was getting _sentimental_. It was bad enough that he’d been forced to spend six months together with the overly emotional human, now he also had to suffer through a sentimental speech before he reached freedom. Why their respective parents had thought it to be a marvelous idea to send their precious sons out on their coming of age travel _together_ , he’d never understand. Strengthening the bonds between humans and elves… Sasuke had scoffed when first told, and he wouldn’t hesitate to scoff now, too.

“We would be a lot closer if you hadn’t stopped to reminisce,” he muttered, and received a fist to the arm for his troubles.

Not that it hurt, considering he was wearing his armor.

“Oh shut it, Sasuke. If I wanna talk then I’m gonna talk.”

Another thing that had bothered Sasuke was Naruto’s complete lack of respect. Sure, technically they were both at the same rank, but Sasuke still thought he deserved some. Sadly he’d gotten used to it, and had several times found himself treating Naruto with the same lack of respect, not that the human seemed annoyed by it. More like the opposite, actually.

As if he could read Sasuke’s thoughts, Naruto’s face split in a grin.

“If you admit you’re going to miss me after this, I might go easy on you,” Naruto told him in a teasing tone, and Sasuke sent him an icy glare. “Come on, we’ve had a lot of fun together and you know it.”

“Ah, yes, all the times you got us in trouble, hilarious.”

Naruto’s grin never faltered, his eyebrows rising to waggle stupidly at Sasuke. Unluckily for the human, Sasuke had become immune. As they stared at each other, however, Naruto’s tan features smoothened out as his gaze turned more intense, giving Sasuke that strange feeling in his stomach again. Narrowing his eyes, he waited for Naruto’s next course of action. Sometimes his blond companion could do the most reckless things, and judging by the contemplative look on his face, this was one of those times.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to do,” Naruto mumbled, Sasuke thinning his lips in disagreement.

“Don’t,” he warned him, feeling his large, elven elk move restlessly underneath him as it felt his unease.

As always, Naruto didn’t listen to him. Instead he tilted his head, a sly smile gracing his lips.

“But you know,” he said, “this close to home you can’t kill me for it and pretend it was an accident.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort, that yes, of course he could make it look like an accident even if it happened right underneath his parents’ noses, but nothing besides a surprised noise came out as Naruto grabbed the front of his cape and pulled him downwards. Shock registered first in his mind, then, the fact that his mouth had landed on top of Naruto’s.

He stared at Naruto’s closed eyes, tensing slightly when he felt soft, warm lips experimentally move against his own. Of all the things he might have expected Naruto to do, this wasn’t…

On second thought, as Naruto forced him just a bit closer, the kiss turning wet when his lower lip was sucked into Naruto’s mouth, Sasuke couldn’t pretend he was shocked anymore.

He might think of Naruto as the dumbest, most annoying human he’d ever met, but the truth was that whenever he caught sight of Naruto’s naked back with muscles moving sinfully underneath tan skin, something clenched inside of him. He felt it whenever Naruto invaded his personal space, when he laughed brightly, when he whispered jokes about the other inhabitants of whatever bar they visited in Sasuke’s ear…

Naruto’s breath was warm against his face when they separated for a second, Sasuke’s tongue darting unbidden between his parted lips to savor Naruto’s lingering taste. When Naruto saw it he dove back in, a muffled sound forming in his throat as he closed his mouth over Sasuke’s. A shudder ran down Sasuke’s spine, but when Naruto’s tongue traced along the seam of his lips he pushed him away, ignoring the immediate frown between blond eyebrows.

He felt too worked up, a hand on Naruto’s chest keeping him at arm’s length when he tried to move closer again.

“Dammit, Sasuke,” Naruto complained, pouting a little but keeping the distance.

“Shut up,” he hissed at him, angry with the speed of his heartbeat, and the flutter in his stomach when blue eyes bore into his.

“I wasn’t even talking until you pushed me off.”

Sasuke ground his teeth, turning stiffly to look at anything but the idiot. He hated losing his composure, and Naruto succeeded in making him lose it more often than not.

“Besides, you liked it.”

Naruto sounded so sure of himself, and Sasuke wondered if punching him would be considered childish.

“Just shut up,” he repeated, sending him a scathing look.

Naruto, however, wasn’t deterred. Not that he ever was, really. Once he set his sights on something he never gave up, stubborn to a fault and unfazed by impossibilities. When the human snorted and Sasuke made the mistake of glancing at him, seeing the determination glittering in his eyes, he knew that Naruto wasn’t going to stop until he’d made Sasuke go through all sorts of emotionally scarring experiences.

“Whatever,” Naruto dismissed his words with, “We’ve got plenty of time to settle things later.”

Feeling a squeeze around his hand, Sasuke couldn’t help but stare in wonder at their intertwined fingers. Since when had Naruto put his hand there?

“There’s no later,” he tried, but Naruto’s hand wouldn’t budge and neither would his amusement, as if he knew something that Sasuke didn’t.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head over it,” Naruto told him, back to teasing now. “Though, on the contrary, there’s going to be _a lot_ of ‘later’.”

Sasuke tried his best not to look forward to it.

 

**Version 2**

 

“You know, Sasuke, this might be the most reckless thing I’ve ever attempted to do.”

Naruto was perched on top of a hill, overlooking the stark landscape below. He would have felt majestic, if it weren’t for the fact that being in the company of an elf prince made any such feelings insignificant in comparison. For starters, Naruto’s horse might be one of the finest warrior horses out there, but Sasuke was riding an _elven elk_. Though, it didn’t bother him anymore. In fact, he’d come to… appreciate it. Yes, _appreciate_ was the correct word.

“And I have attempted many reckless things before,” he continued, glancing at Sasuke’s thoughtful features.

“I am aware,” Sasuke told him in that dry tone that Naruto had now figured out to be a mixture of amusement and mocking.

“Well,” he agreed, eyes sweeping over the burnt down planes of the land below them. “You would be, considering you’ve seen lots of them. Still, I brought us here, didn’t I?”

“Sadly.”

Sasuke’s lips had previously been curled up at the corners, but now his pale face took on a grim look. Many sacrifices lay behind them, like stepping stones in a grand scheme that cared little for personal loss. Now the only task remaining was the simplest, yet most dangerous one, and Naruto could feel the bone-chilling despair threatening to render both his limbs and resolve useless.

“Usually I don’t realize it’s a bad idea until it’s over. I have to admit I don’t like our odds much.”

Sasuke’s dark eyes turned to him, pride ever present inside them just like the first time they met so many months ago. This time, however, they were lacking arrogance, instead filling Naruto’s chest with warmth and fondness for his friend. They had been through a lot, most of it bad, but there was no one else he would rather face death together with.

“Don’t lump me in with the likes of you,” Sasuke told him. “If you are so worried about this being your worst idea, just come up with an even worse one. Better yet, think of something more reckless to do once we get back. I’m sure that brain of yours doesn’t have any limits in that area.”

Naruto blinked a few times, unsure of how to take Sasuke’s words. He’d rather believe that Sasuke would try to reassure him before the final battle, but then again, Sasuke was Sasuke, and an elf prince to add to it.

“Shall we?” Sasuke asked, one eyebrow elegantly raised, as if he was merely asking to take a stroll.

A stroll through enemy territory with hordes of evil creatures coming up behind and in front that is, all of them eager to taste their blood…

Speaking of tasting, Naruto had been debating for the past few hours whether or not he wanted to make sure he didn’t die with any regrets, or if those regrets would help to keep him alive. Nudging his horse closer to Sasuke’s elk, he pursed his lips as he contemplated the elf. He looked flawless as usual, even after days of hard battle and rough travelling, and Naruto could feel a grin spreading across his cheeks without his permission.

“I thought of something reckless,” he announced, almost laughing to himself over Sasuke’s lack of suspicion.

He was sure that had he done this earlier during their friendship –though friendship was a weak word to use when describing their bond– the elf would have had him beheaded. Hell, he might do it now if he didn’t _really_ need Naruto alive for as long as possible.

“How nice,” Sasuke drawled, “Can it wait?”

“Hmm, no.”

Before Sasuke had the chance to catch on to his plan, Naruto reached up to grab a handful of artfully decorated fabric. Swallowing against the nervous fluttering inside his chest, he pulled Sasuke down towards him, observing how slight irritation turned to confusion before dark eyes widened as their lips pressed tightly against each other.

Naruto had expected resistance, had expected something brief, something barely there that he would need to focus hard on in order to remember during the rest of his possibly short existence.

Sasuke, however, leaned into the touch, his warm lips welcoming Naruto’s and moving in a slow, deliberate and breathtaking motion. A small sound got caught in Naruto’s throat, his knuckles tensing as he strengthened the grip that held Sasuke against him. His eyes had fallen shut at some point, his head tilting to kiss better, kiss _harder_ , though there was no movement following that first one. He couldn’t tell how long they sat there, lip-locked and aching and trying to keep their breathing under control, but every second was simultaneously worse and more wonderful than the one before.

He could feel his hands shaking lightly, an answering tremble in the elf’s lips as they almost hurt from the force with which they kissed. All the unsaid things between them were begging to be voiced, and maybe, maybe, if they ever saw the light of dawn again, they could try to make some sense out of these emotions.

For now, for as long as he could stand the pain, he would lose himself in this dream, this alternate reality where he loved Sasuke and Sasuke loved him, and Sasuke’s initial confusion was something he could laugh about and tease him for. He didn’t want to part and see his own sorrow and conviction mirrored in Sasuke’s eyes, didn’t want to think _this could be it_.

He wanted to burst out laughing, wanted to stand up in his stirrups as Sasuke mocked him for not reaching properly.

Next time, he promised himself.

Next time they would be happy.


	16. Christmas cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few short scenes from a few of my fics, written on Christmas just for fun. Can be seen as little insights into the future.

**Results of a shitty day/Missing pieces**

 

“I can see Santa, I can see Santa!”

Yukio shouted happily as he stood by the window, jumping up and down in excitement. Sasuke watched him with an affectionate smile, hoping at the same time that Jiraiya wouldn’t do anything strange. He’d been almost _too_ happy agreeing to play Santa, after all.

“That’s a pretty big sack he’s carrying,” Itachi commented from beside him, squinting out the window to where Jiraiya struggled through the deep snow of their childhood home garden.

Naruto had brought Yukio over to the veranda door, opening it for the very eager child and welcoming ‘Santa’ inside.

“I guess,” Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, pushing his hands down his pockets as Karin sidled up to them.

“Don’t tell me Santa is bringing him that huge-ass dragon tower set he’s been obsessing over,” she muttered, giving him a suspicious glance through her glasses.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You’re spoiling him rotten,” she accused, following him with narrowed eyes as he walked over to where Santa was shuffling inside, large sack being placed on the floor with a relieved sigh, Tsunade scoffing at him from her seat.

“He’s a good kid,” he argued, knowing she wasn’t really angry at him.

“What are you talking about?” Naruto asked as he snuck his arms around Sasuke’s waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

“Sasuke is spoiling my child,” Karin pouted, arms crossed and red hair waving as she shook her head in mock disgust.

“ _Our_ child,” Sasuke corrected her, but she only sent him a scathing look.

“Look how cute he is!” Naruto told them, diverting their attention to Yukio instead.

The small child was gaping at Santa with wide eyes, nodding eagerly when asked if he’d been good this year.

“Did you come here with a dragon?!” he asked, gasping when Santa nodded.

“Of course! I have seven on them pulling my huge wagon, so that all the presents can fit inside!”

“Mom! Dad! Did you hear that! I _told_ you!”

Sasuke nodded encouragingly, and Naruto chuckled quietly in his ear.

“You probably _are_ spoiling him rotten, though,” he murmured, and Sasuke pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Oh shush,” he said. “You’re just as spoiled as him.”

“Oh? Am I getting my presents later then?”                                                      

Sasuke smirked at the heated look in blue eyes, but any further talk was interrupted by a polite cough.

“Please do that when you’re alone,” Itachi told them, and Sasuke couldn’t help but flush slightly

He blamed it on the mulled wine he’d been drinking, and not the fact that Itachi had overheard Naruto suggesting a little bit of ‘Santa role play’ in the kitchen earlier… 

 

**Reverse harem no jutsu gone right**

 

When Sasuke entered Naruto’s apartment, his foot hit a small package about two steps into the hallway. Curios, he picked it up and figured he’d read the small card attached first.

_Follow these gifts for the ultimate Christmas experience!_

Raising both eyebrows, he wondered since when Naruto had decided they were celebrating Christmas. Still, as stupid as it sounded, he supposed he’d humor the other ninja. He wouldn’t want to face Naruto’s revenge again… Shaking off the bad and strangely arousing memories, he made quick work of the sloppy gift wrap. Inside was, lo and behold, a bottle of lube.

 _Pine_ -scented lube.

Maybe he should back out while he could. Searching the area, he found another small gift by the end of the hallway, and cautiously walked over to open it. A vibrator. Hmm…

The next one he found in the living room, containing a Santa hat. He reluctantly put it on, if only because of the threatening note accompanying it.

The last one was in front of the closed bedroom door, with a pair of handcuffs with glitter wrapped around them.

He hesitated in front of the door, wondering if he _really_ wanted to know.

 _“Open the fucking door, teme!”_ Naruto shouted from inside, and taking a deep breath, Sasuke did as told.

On the bed were three Narutos, all clad in glittery Santa hats and… silky, barely there _panties_. Complete with matching shit-eating grins.

“Merry Christmas, Sasuke!”

_Well._

 

**Not your average onsen trip**

 

*Intense sex in a Christmas onsen*

Interestingly enough this was on Sasuke’s initative.

 

**Unsuspicious title**

 

“Stop texting, Naruto.”

“Why? It’s not like we’re even doing anything.”

“…Naruto, we’re in the middle of Christmas dinner.”

His mother was hissing at him, and Naruto reluctantly put the phone down. He’d pick it up again when she wasn’t looking.

“But I want to talk to Sasuke…”

“This is an important family thing, you can talk to him after dinner.”

Pouting, Naruto stretched his legs out in front of him and sent a sullen look over his relatives. No one was talking to him anyway, and Sasuke was bored, so he should be the good boyfriend and entertain him! Though, maybe sexting wasn’t the best thing to do in front of his entire, extended family.

“Sasuke’s my family,” he muttered, and his mom rolled his eyes before giving him a soft smile.

“I know sweetie, but he sees you every day, which is a hundred times more than we get to. Try to be a little social during dinner, at least.”

“ _Fine_ ,” he relented, sending one last apologetic text to the bastard.

He’d start again when he had to watch his baby cousins open their one million gifts, or so.

 

 


	17. It should have been obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little something I wrote bc of a sasnar headcanon post made by imaginesasunaru on tumblr. It's about the scenario of Naruto and Sasuke having dated for five years but no one noticed until they received the wedding invitations. I figured I'd add it here to save it somewhere.

The change from best friends into lovers was rather dramatic in Sasuke’s opinon. They’d been playing on their computers, shouting orders at each other through their headsets each in their respective rooms, when Sasuke had busted them out of a real pinch. And Naruto, he had simply groaned and said, “Damn Sasuke, I think I’m in love with you.” 

To which he’d replied, “Hn, then get over here and prove it, deadlast.”

And Naruto had. Definitely. Over and over again. Though, he supposed there hadn’t been much change in their everyday interaction with each other in public. Sasuke was, after all, not the most touchy-feely person there was, and Naruto was way too touchy-feely with  _everyone_  that the odd loving gazes and lingering touches and sexual innuendos may have been lost on some. 

Though, he believed they’d hinted at it plenty enough. After all, they spent every holiday together, went to each other’s family gatherings, had joint vacations, moved in together, never dated other people…

They fucking hadn’t dated or had sex with other people in five whole years.

Sure, their engagement had been a rather quiet affair, and none of them were the type to wear jewelry so they’d figured they’d use the money for something better instead. Maybe he should have allowed Naruto to upload that picture of their engagement kiss to facebook, after all. 

“Naruto,” he said with barely restrained irritation, the sound muffled due to his face buried in his hands, his phone once again starting to vibrate with an incoming call. “It’s your turn to explain.”

“Like hell it is,” his soon-to-be husband replied, busying himself with doing the dishes. By hand. Naruto never ever did that willingly, and Sasuke sent him a betrayed look.

“But how is it even possible?! Are they all complete idiots?!”

Naruto shrugged, though he looked far from amused.

“This certainly explains all the comments on us cock blocking each other,” he muttered, placing another plate into the cupboard after drying it. “And I thought they were just messing with us.”

“But our families know!”

“Yeah, well, to be fair my mom caught us making out in the pool so that was kind of obvious.”

Sasuke grunted, glaring at the phone as it vibrated with a message notification.

 “Ino is demanding we call her asap,” he read, sighing and leaning back against his chair. “It’s as if they don’t even think it’s possible that we actually  _want_  to get married to each other.”

The last sentence came out more as a whine than a complaint, and Naruto sent him a sympathetic look over his shoulder.

“Maybe if we send them one of our sex tapes they’ll believe us,” he suggested, grinning when Sasuke threw him a look of utter disgust. 

Then his phone vibrated again and he let out a dismayed sound.

“Even Juugo is calling me now, what the fuck!”

“It could be that he just wants to accept the invitation?”

Sasuke’s expression was filled with doubt as he reached for the phone, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before sliding his finger across the screen to accept the call.

“Yes?”

_“Karin wants to know if you’re actually getting married or-”_

Sasuke pressed the end call button furiously, muttering curses underneath his breath as he considered just turning it off. 

“I thought I was  _obvious_ ,” he complained. “All those times feeling embarrassed, and for what?! To have our friends send us a thumbs up at pulling the best joke of the year!”

Naruto lowered the cup he was currently scrubbing, looking at him with concern. Then he promptly paused his work and dried his hands on a kitchen towel as he walked over to where Sasuke sat slumped in his chair, glaring morosely up at the ceiling.

“Hey,” Naruto said, his voice soft and his touch affectionate as he brushed a few strands of hair behind Sasuke’s ear. “They’ll get it soon enough, and then they’ll be the ones who are sorry for not realizing it earlier.”

Then he grinned impishly, tugging at the strands.

“Damn, I bet we could have gotten away with having bathroom sex whenever there was a house party and no one would ever suspect it was us!”

“Moron,” Sasuke sighed, taking a hold of his wrist but accepting the chaste kiss pressed to his lips. “This is all your fault.”

“ _My_  fault? How the hell is it  _my_  fault?! I’ve been boasting about your ass belonging to me for years!”

“Well clearly you weren’t boasting loud enough.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, then glanced at Sasuke’s phone as it went off again, an unknown number on the screen. Jutting out his lower lip he contemplated the device for a couple seconds, then lifted it to his ear.

“Yes, I fuck Sasuke until he screams almost every night, are you gonna stop-”

His eyes widened for a bit as he shot a panicked look at Sasuke that soon turned into laugther.

“No, no we don’t want to buy anything, thanks bye.”

“You’re lucky that wasn’t anyone we know,” Sasuke growled threateningly, but couldn’t help the smile forming on his lips when Naruto doubled over with laughter.

“At least the guy would probably believe we’re getting married, huh?” Naruto wheezed out, and Sasuke sighed again, picking up his phone and figuring a facebook status would take care of everyone at the same time.

“More like he believes you’ve got a couple screws loose.”

“Or,” Naruto purred, stepping behind him and sliding his hands down Sasuke’s chest to accentuate his suggestion, “I could screw you a couple times and the whole thing will seem a lot more funner when we’ve relaxed a bit.”

Thumb hovering over the phone screen, Sasuke quickly brought up the camera instead and grabbed the front of Naruto’s shirt to pull him in for a nice, deep kiss.

“This should do the trick,” he mumbled after taking the picture, Naruto’s answering grin reaching epic proportions.

“I still vote for the sex tape.”

Sasuke flicked his cheek before deciding that he definitely did need some stress relief right about now. Maybe if he gave Naruto a nice couple of hickeys people would stop acting like the end of the world was approaching. 

It was just them getting married, for fuck’s sake. If they didn’t see it coming -and Sasuke simply couldn’t  _believe_  they didn’t, they’d been  _that_ obvious in his opinion - then that was just too bad because Sasuke was going to marry his idiot and live happily ever after and no amount of “Whoa where did that come from?!” was going to stop him.

“Come on, Sasuke, hurry up!”

Naruto was jumping up and down in the doorway, and Sasuke gave his phone one final glance - Sakura was calling for the tenth time - before following him towards the bedroom.

He had better things to do than explain the obvious.


End file.
